Destiny (Jaeyong)
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan kehidupan mereka. "Demi Tuhan Taeyong. Dari banyak nya laki-laki di dunia ini kenapa harus ayah ku?" -Jung Jaehyun- Main pair. Jaehyun x Taeyong. Jaeyong. Warning : Boys Love. BXB. Yaoi.
1. Cast and Prolog

**Destiny**

 **Cast and Prolog**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Taeyong NCT**

 **Jung Jaehyun NCT**

 **Jung Yunho TVXQ**

 **..**

 **Prolog :**

"Aku akan jelaskan kepada mu"

"Demi Tuhan Taeyong. Dari banyaknya laki-laki di dunia ini kenapa harus ayah ku?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya melihat sepasang manusia di depan altar sedang berbagi ciuman satu sama lain. Setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipinya, sungguh tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding melihat kekasih mu menikah dengan ayah mu sendiri_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati mu Jaehyun. Aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Taeyong. Ayo kita pergi jauh dari sini, kita mulai semua dengan lembaran baru. Dan tidak akan ada nama Yunho di antara kita. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu, ayo kita pergi"

"Tidak bisa Jaehyun, ini takdir ku. Ini janji ku kepada mendiang ibu ku"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Continue...**

Hai! Aku balik dengan ff baru Jaeyong. Maaf yaa belom bisa nerusin ff yang lain. Aku habis ide guys, punya utang banyak banget ya ampunnn.

Nanti kalo udah ada ide dengan ff yang lain, aku janji bakal aku terusin.

Ini ff nya emang rada angst sihh. Dan kemungkinan gak mau banyal chapter.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	2. Chapter 1

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Taeyong menatap seorang pria di depannya, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia harus mengutarakannya, karena ini bukanlah jalan hidupnya, ini bukanlah takdir nya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri permainan ini, tapi kenapa hati Taeyong sangat tidak rela. Kenapa seperti ada sebuah benda yang mengganjal tepat di hatinya, saat dia menatap manik mata cokelat yang sedang menatap nya penuh kelembutan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _sayang_?"

"Jaehyun". Panggil Taeyong kepada pria yang berada di depannya.

"Ya?". Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap kekasih kecil nya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya. Padahal tadi, Taeyong sendiri yang meminta nya ingin bertemu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan sekarang kekasihnya itu hanya diam seperti batu.

Tiba-tiba saja satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari kelopak mata Taeyong. Jaehyun yang melihat itu terkejut, kenapa Taeyong sekarang menangis. Dengan cepat Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong, mengusap pipi Taeyong untuk membersihkan air mata yang sekarang sudah deras mengaliri pipi kekasih nya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau punya masalah? Katakan padaku, aku akan membantu mu untuk menyelesaikannya"

"Jaehyun…". Taeyong tercekat, sungguh ini sangat sulit. Semua kata-kata yang sudah dia siapkan tadi malam hilang semua. "Jaehyun…"

"Ya, apa sayang? Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Jaehyun… ayo kita akhiri semua ini". Tepat saat itu, hati Taeyong seperti ditekan oleh sebuah benda tak kasat mata. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, dia bingung maksud dari perkataan Taeyong. "Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya"

Jaehyun membelalakan matanya, menatap Taeyong tidak percaya. "Kenapa Taeyong? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Katakan padaku dimana letak kesalahan ku, aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Bagaimana mungkin Jaehyun berkata seperti itu? Jaehyun adalah pria yang sempurna baginya. Jaehyun tampan dan juga baik, tidak pernah ada kesalahan besar yang dia perbuat kepada Taeyong. "Tidak Jaehyun, kau tidak berbuat salah apapun"

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Taeyong?"

"Karena kita memang harus mengakhirinya, ini bukan jalan ku, ini bukan takdir ku, Jaehyun"

"Kau bicara apa?". Teriak Jaehyun frustasi sambil mencengkram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah mengaliri pipinya.

"Berbahagialah Jaehyun, kau adalah pria yang sangat baik. Tidak akan sulit menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari ku"

"Taeyong tolong jangan bermain-main. Katakan pada ku, ini hanya lelucon kan? Kau bercanda kan? Iya kan Taeyong?". Jaehyun mencengkram bahu Taeyong dan mengguncangkannya.

Air mata Taeyong semakin deras mengalir. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius Jaehyun. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"Berikan aku alasan yang pantas untuk ku terima"

"Kau bukanlah takdir ku"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong tidak percaya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Taeyong. "Itu bukan alasan Taeyong. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu? Sementara takdir adalah urusan Tuhan?"

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak kencang. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan mendiang ibu ku". Ujar Taeyong dengan lirih.

Jaehyun harus menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasih kecil nya ini. "Apa?"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan penuh air mata. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan mendiang ibu ku untuk menikah dengan seorang pria. Dan sekarang, aku sudah menemukan pria itu. Sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri semua ini"

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau mencintainya?"

"Jaehyun…"

"Katakan pada ku, kau mencintainya?"

"Ini bukan soal perasaan Jaehyun, ini soal Janji yang aku ucapkan dengan ibu ku"

"Ini bukan soal perasaan? Taeyong apa kau anggap perasaan ku permainan? Ini soal perasaan Taeyong. Aku mencintai mu bukan sekedar main-main". Jaehyun masih terus menangis, biarlah dia di katakan cengeng. Karena ini sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

"Jaehyun ku mohon, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku. Kau tampan, kau juga baik, aku yakin banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang menginginkanmu"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak? Kenapa orang itu bukan kau?"

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya, dia ingin berteriak menyanggah semua perkataan Jaehyun. Dia sangat menginginkan Jaehyun, tapi keadaan yang tidak menginjinkannya. "Jaehyun, ku mohon"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tidak menerima keputusanmu, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan nya lagi. Tapi ingat satu hal Taeyong, aku sangat mencintaimu". Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong jatuh terduduk di rerumputan taman ini, dia menangis dengan kencang menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya melalui tangisan.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong adalah anak dari Lee Jaejoong dan Kim Taeyeon. Disaat detik-detik ibu nya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dia berjanji kepada ibu nya yang saat itu berpesan untuk mencari dan menikah dengan seorang pria bernama 'Jung Yunho'.

Namun semua berubah disaat Taeyong mengenal seorang pria bernama Jung Jaehyun. Pria tampan dengan segala kebaikannya, Jaehyun adalah pria yang lembut, pria yang penuh perhatian, pria yang sangat mengerti dirinya, pria yang sangat baik. Jaehyun adalah segalanya untuk Taeyong. Taeyong sangat mencintai Jaehyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Kisah cinta mereka berjalan dengan sangat indah dan menyenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya Taeyong harus diingatkan oleh kenyataan pahit tentang janji yang dia ucapkan kepada mendiang ibunya. Tepat saat ini, diumurnya yang menginjak 22 tahun. Taeyong memutuskan untuk mencari pria yang ibu nya katakan.

Dan sekarang Taeyong sudah mendapatkannya, mengingat pria itu sangatlah terkenal. Setiap majalah bisnis yang Taeyong lihat selalu ada gambar pria itu. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan New York.

Maka dari itu, hari ini dia ingin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Sungguh, Taeyong sebenarnya tidak rela. Tapi Taeyong harus, mengingat takdirnya bukanlah Jaehyun. Takdirnya adalah seseorang yang sudah Taeyong janjikan kepada mendiang ibu nya.

Sewaktu ibu nya masih hidup, disaat itu Taeyong masih sangatlah belia untuk memikirkan cara membahagiakan ibu nya. Dan mungkin inilah saat nya, dia harus menepati janji nya untuk membuat ibu nya senang. Dan mungkin akan membahagiakan ayah nya juga, yang bahkan Taeyong tidak pernah lihat langsung. Ayahnya meninggal disaat Taeyong masih di dalam kandungan ibu nya. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah sang ayah dari foto yang ibu nya berikan kepadanya. Dan benar, apa yang di katakan orang lain. Jika dia sangat mirip dengan ayah nya.

Ibu nya saat itu mengatakan jika pria bernama Jung Yunho adalah kebahagian ayah nya. Maka dari itu sudah saatnya dia membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya, yang belum sempat dia lakukan kepada mereka.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Yunho menatap anak muda di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Dia tersenyum melihat kegugupan pria berbadan kecil ini. "Kau sangat mirip dengan ayah mu, Taeyong. Kalian seperti pinang di belah dua". Yunho terkekeh.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada pria paruh baya di depannya. "Terima kasih. Itu sebuah pujian untuk ku"

Yunho tertawa sambil menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang berada di atas meja. "Taeyong, aku memiliki seorang anak yang seumuran dengan mu, lebih muda darimu"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya _hyung_ , aku sudah tahu"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Sudah tahu? Kau mencari tahunya?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. Dan itu mengundang tawa dari Yunho.

"Kau sangat manis. Lusa kita akan makan malam bersama, aku akan mengenalkan anak ku kepada mu. Seminggu kemudiannya kita akan menikah. Kau setuju dengan rencana ku?"

Taeyong tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya _hyung_ , aku setuju"

"Aku yakin anak ku pasti menyukai mu. Kau adalah anak yang manis"

"Semoga saja". Taeyong menundukan kepalanya.

Yunho mengusap punggung tangan Taeyong yang berada di genggamannya dengan ibu jari nya. "Hey, jangan murung begitu. Anak ku, anak yang baik, tenang saja. Dia anak yang ramah dan sopan, kalian akan sangat dekat. Percaya pada ku, lagi pula umur kalian tidak terpaut cukup jauh"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Yunho menghampiri anak nya yang berada di dalam kamar, entah kenapa anak semata wayang nya itu akhir-akhir ini sering mengurung diri didalam kamar. Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya, dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang pria tampan dan tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil membenarkan dasinya.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. "Jaehyun, kau sangat tampan hari ini"

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah ayahnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Sebuah pujian agar aku menerima calon ibu ku?"

Yunho tertawa sambil memasuki kamar sang anak dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. "Dia sangat cantik dan juga manis, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi kenapa aku sekarang takut"

Selesai membereskan dasinya, Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri ayahnya dan medudukan dirinya disamping ayah nya. "Takut dengan alasan apa? Takut, jika calon istri mu nanti berbalik mencintai ku?"

Yunho tertawa. "Kau benar, mengingat umur kalian hanya terpaut 2 tahun"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Sungguh _appa_ aku masih bingung kenapa kau menikahi seorang anak muda. Bahkan dia belum tentu bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri?"

"Dia pandai memasak, dia menyayangi anak-anak, dia cantik, dia juga manis. Lalu alasan apalagi yang harus membuat ku menunda untuk menikahinya?"

Jaehyun tertawa melihat tatapan ayahnya. Dia senang, akhirnya ayah nya bisa menemukan kebahagiannya yang hilang. Dia belum pernah melihat tatapan memuja seperti itu dari ayahnya. "Kau seperti anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk langsung menyukai calon ibu ku. Kau tahu bagaimana motif ibu tiri di jaman sekarang?"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya. Dia anak yang lembut"

Jaehyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Bukankah sudah saat nya kita berangkat? Apa kau ingin membuat calon istri mu menunggu lama?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi"

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki tempat makan yang sudah di _booking_ oleh Yunho sendiri. Yunho memang sengaja untuk melakukannya, hanya ingin memberi kenyamanan kepada calon istrinya dan juga anaknya. Karena ini juga pertemuan yang sangat pribadi.

Mereka dapat melihat seorang pria kecil yang berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Langkah Jaehyun terhenti saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju meja yang sudah di pesan. Matanya menatap tidak percaya kepada seseorang yang berada di depannya yang juga sedang menatap nya dengan mata membulat. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan tempat makan ini.

Menyadari anaknya yang menghentikan langkahnya, Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Jaehyun bingung. "Jaehyun- _ah_ "

Jaehyun tersentak dan menatap ayahnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pria yang akan menjadi calon ibu nya.

Taeyong membungkukan badannya saat Yunho dan anaknya sudah berdiri di depannya. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun denga sorot mata yang sendu, sungguh Taeyong tidak tahu jika anak dari Jung Yunho adalah orang yang masih sangat dia cintai, Jung Jaehyun. Bukankah takdir sangat jahat kepada mereka?

Yunho tersenyum menghampiri Taeyong, lalu mengecup kening Taeyong dengan lembut.

Jaehyun melihat itu, tapi sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Membawa Taeyong pergi dan menyakiti ayah yang sudah berjasa di hidup nya. Atau menghentikan pernikahan ayahnya, dan membuat ayah nya bersedih lagi? Kenapa dia harus dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang semenyakitkan ini. Mengapa tidak ada pilihan yang tidak menyakiti semua pihak?

Jaehyun tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai Taeyong, terlihat dari tatapan ayah nya yang sedari tadi dilayangkan kepada pria yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Jaehyun mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat ini juga. Dengan sopan dia membungkukan badannya, dan mendudukan badannya di depan ayah nya yang duduk di samping Taeyong.

Yunho berdeham menyentak kedua pria yang berada di sana, untuk kembali kepada kenyataan yang ada. "Taeyong, kenalkan dia Jung Jaehyun, anak ku"

Taeyong tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya sekilas. " _Annyeong haseo_. Aku Lee Taeyong"

Yunho tersenyum dan kemudian menatap Jaehyun. "Jaehyun, kenalkan dia Lee Taeyong, calon ibu mu"

Jaehyun tersenyum miris sambil menundukan kepalanya sekilas. " _Annyeong haseo_. Aku Jung Jaehyun, anak dari Jung Yunho"

"Haruskah kita mulai makan malamnya? Taeyong, kau sudah laparkan sayang?"

Taeyong tergagap menoleh kearah Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya. "Y…ya"

Mereka makan malam dengan sangat tenang, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Benar-benar hening, hanya terdengar suara alat makan yang saling membentur satu sama lain. Jaehyun mendorong kursinya lalu berdiri menatap ayahnya. "Ayah aku izin ke toilet". Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Taeyong menatap kepergian Jaehyun dengan sendu dia tahu sedari tadi pria itu menahan emosinya. Taeyong pun ikut berdiri dan meminta izin ke toilet untuk menyusul Jaehyun. Ada yang perlu dia jelaskan kepada calon anaknya sekaligus pria yang masih memenuhi hatinya.

Taeyong menahan tangan Jaehyun. "Jaehyun, tunggu"

Jaehyun menghempaskan tangan Taeyong kasar sehingga membuat tubuh Taeyong sedikit limbung. Dan Jaehyun menyesalinya, tetapi dia tidak tujukan. "Apa maksud dari semua ini, Taeyong?"

"Aku akan jelaskan kepada mu"

"Demi Tuhan Taeyong. Dari banyak nya laki-laki di dunia ini kenapa harus ayah ku?". Setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipi Jaehyun.

Taeyong tercekat melihat Jaehyun menangis. Dia pun ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Jaehyun aku bisa jelaskan"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. Semua sudah jelas Taeyong, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu ku. Apa kau sengaja?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sengaja mempermainkan hati ku, Taeyong? Kau tahu kalau Yunho ayah ku, tapi kenapa kau harus menerima perasaan ku saat itu? Apa kau pikir perasaan ku hanya permainan?"

Air mata semakin deras membasahi wajah Taeyong. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Jaehyun, sungguh aku baru tahu malam ini, jika Yunho _hyung_ adalah ayah mu"

"Pergi!"

"Jaehyun"

"Aku bilang pergi Taeyong!". Teriak Jaehyun frustasi sambil terus meneteskan air mata dari manik cokelat yang sangat Taeyong kagumi.

Dengan tidak rela Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah memunggunginya. Sebelum kembali ke meja, Taeyong menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mengambil nafas dan membuang nya secara perlahan, Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Yunho dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai _hyung_?"

Yunho menoleh menatap Taeyong dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kemana Jaehyun?"

"Dia masih di toilet"

Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan suara parau dia berbicara. " _Appa_ , aku ingin pulang"

Yunho menatap Jaehyun khawatir, apalagi melihat wajah anaknya yang kacau. "Kau kenapa Jae? Kau ada masalah?"

Taeyong mati-matian menahan tangisannya saat Jaehyun menghindari untuk menatapnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku ingin segera beristirahat"

Yunho menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan bersalah. "Sayang, maaf sepertinya Jaehyun mempunyai masalah"

Taeyong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang"

"Aku akan mengantarmu". Ujar Yunho.

Taeyong menoleh kearah Jaehyun yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. "Tidak perlu, ku rasa Jaehyun ingin segera beristirahat"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pulang sendiri. Ayo". Yunho menarik tangan Taeyong untuk segera keluar dari tempat makan dengan Jaehyun berjalan mengikuti mereka dibelakang.

Jaehyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus terjebak di antara dua orang yang bahagia, kenapa hanya dia yang merasa tersakiti disini? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam mempermainkan hidup nya? sebisa mungkin Jaehyun tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong dan ayah nya yang duduk di kursi depan. Ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya, entah kenapa melihat senyuman yang ada di wajah ayahnya dengan Taeyong menjadi begitu sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Padahal, dulu dia sangat memuja senyuman mereka. Dia ingin membuat senyuman itu selalu ada di wajah mereka. Tapi sekarang semua rasa itu hilang di gantikan dengan rasa sakit yang menggrogoti hatinya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis yang Jaehyun sangat kenali, itu rumah Taeyong. Jaehyun menolehkan wajahnya kedepan, tapi saat itu juga dia menyesalinya. Karena sekarang netra cokelat nya melihat bagaimana bibir mereka terpaut, hanya sebuah ciuman tanpa sebuah lumatan tapi itu mampu membuat hati Jaehyun terkoyak oleh pisau tak kasat mata.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Seolah Tuhan belum lelah membuat hidup nya hancur akhir-akhir ini, hari ini dia harus di hadapkan oleh sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitinya lagi. Tepat hari ini adalah hari dimana hatinya harus di pertaruhkan oleh sebuah kenyataan dimana orang yang sangat dia cintai menikah dengan ayah nya sendiri.

Jika bisa, Jaehyun ingin menghilangkan tanggal ini dari dunia, dia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura bahagia diatas kebahagiaan mereka. Ini sangat menyakitkan, bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum jika cinta nya saat ini mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan bersama orang yang bukan dirinya, melainkan dengan orang yang sangat dia sayangi dan hormati.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya melihat sepasang manusia di atas altar sedang berbagi ciuman satu sama lain. Air mata meluncur deras membasahi pipi nya. sungguh tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyakitkan, dibanding melihat kekasih mu menikah dengan ayah mu sendiri.

 **To Be Continue…**

Hallo!

Ini ceritanya emang agak pasaran gituu sihh yaa. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan alur dan tema itu maaff yaa. Ff ini karya aku sendiri tanpa menjiplak cerita orang lain. Karena mencuri itu dosa lohh ya.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	3. Chapter 2

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Setelah upacara pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan tanpa sebuah pesta yang megah. Karena Taeyong sendiri yang meminta nya untuk tidak terlalu mencolok dan berlebihan. Sekarang Taeyong sedang berada di rumah mewah milik Yunho, yang artinya dia akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Jaehyun.

Ah, Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak melihat pria itu saat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Kemana perginya pria itu? Jujur Taeyong khawatir dengan keadaan Jaehyun. Dia tahu apa yang di rasakan Jaehyun, karena dia pun merasakan rasa yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Tolong, jangan katakan Taeyong jahat. Karena dia pun disini menjadi korban atas permainan takdir mereka.

Taeyong merasakan tangan yang melingkari perutnya, dan disusul dengan sebuah kepala yang bersandar di bahunya. "Ini sudah menjadi rumah mu juga"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ya, dan ini sangat besar"

Yunho tertawa. "Disini, kau tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Karena sudah ada maid yang akan bertugas sesuai tugas nya masing-masing"

"Tapi aku menyukai memasak, dan bersih-bersih rumah. Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

"Boleh, hanya saja kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Oke?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Taeyong sekilas. Lalu berjalan masuk meninggalkan Taeyong.

"Yunho _hyung_ , dimana Jaehyun? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas nya dan berbalik menatap Taeyong. "Aku tidak tahu dimana. Tapi dia pasti akan pulang saat makan malam, percaya padaku. Jangan khawatir dia sudah dewasa, ku rasa dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi, ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Dan benar apa yang di katakan Yunho, tepat saat Taeyong dan Yunho berada di meja makan untuk segera melaksanakan makan malam. Jaehyun pulang, tetapi pria itu melangkah langsung menuju kamar nya tanpa menyapa mereka. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan sendu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun ke kamar pria itu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Jaehyun. Mengetuk kamar Jaehyun tiga kali, Taeyong membuka pintu di depannya dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

Dapat dilihatnya Jaehyun yang sedang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Taeyong meletakan nampan yang di bawanya ke atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjang Jaehyun. Taeyong mengguncangkan tubuh Jaehyun pelan. "Jaehyun". Panggil Taeyong dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Jaehyun sedang mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk pemilik suara lembut itu. Dia ingin pergi dari rumah ini, dia bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dengan uang yang di berikan ayahnya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak menginginkan itu, Jaehyun memilih tinggal di rumah ini agar bisa terus menatap wajah _cantik_ Taeyong walaupun hatinya merasa sakit.

Tak mendapat respon dari Jaehyun, Taeyong mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Jaehyun lagi masih dengan sentuhan dan panggilan yang lembut. "Jaehyun"

Memantapkan hatinya, Jaehyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menatap Taeyong dengan tajam. "Mau apa kau?". Tanya Jaehyun sinis.

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya sedih, mendengar nada sinis yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun. Tapi dia dengan cepat menyembunyikan dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku membawa makan malam mu". Taeyong mengambil piring yang berisi nasi dengan berbagai lauk-pauk nya. Menyerahkan piring yang di pegangnya kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdecih dan menepis tangan Taeyong sehingga membuat piring yang berisi makanan itu terjatuh ke lantai dan isi nya yang tercecer di atas kasur dan lantai. "Kau ingin mencoba menjadi **ibu** yang baik?". Jaehyun menekankan kata ibu.

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak pelan. Dan itu membuat Jaehyun ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Disaat Jaehyun sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Taeyong kedalam pelukannya, gerakan nya terhenti karena ayah nya sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat kekacauan yang dia perbuat.

"Jaehyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" **Istri** mu mencoba berbaik hati membawakan ku makan malam. tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya". Jaehyun menekankan kata Istri.

Yunho menatap anaknya dengan sorot mata penuh amarah. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk berlaku tidak sopan kepada ibu mu sendiri". Teriak Yunho kencang dan menggema.

Jaehyun meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi dia bukan ibu ku. Dia hanyalah orang lain yang menggantikan posisi ibu ku menjadi istri mu". Jaehyun balik berteriak menjawab ayahnya.

Bahu Taeyong berguncang, tapi dengan cepat dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dia berdiri menghampiri suaminya dan mengajak Yunho pergi dari kamar Jaehyun. "Biarkan Jaehyun sendiri. Sepertinya dia perlu waktu"

Yunho merangkul bahu Taeyong dan membawa pria itu keluar dari kamar anaknya. Setelah kepergian mereka, tangis Jaehyun pecah, dia terisak kencang sambil meremat dadanya yang terasa sakit. Melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Taeyong membuat hati Jaehyun terasa di tusuk oleh benda tajam. Dan penyebab air mata itu mengalir adalah dirinya sendiri.

" _Eomma_ apa ini takdir yang harus aku jalani? Kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Taeyong?". Jaehyun berbicara dengan masih sesekali terisak sambil menatap foto ibunya.

Sedangkan di luar kamar Jaehyun, Taeyong pun sedang menangis pilu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Yunho yang melihatnya segera membawa pria yang sudah berstatus sebagai istri nya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Yunho menepuk punggung Taeyong mencoba menenangkan. "Maafkan Jaehyun ya. Mungkin dia masih belum menerima kehadiran orang yang menggantikan posisi ibunya. Tapi, Jaehyun anak yang baik dan lembut. Aku yakin, nanti dia akan segera menerima mu"

Taeyong hanya menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat. Dia sangat tahu penyebab dari perubahan sifat Jaehyun. Dia juga tidak ingin berada di posisi seperti ini, jika dia bisa meminta nya. Dia ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama Jaehyun tanpa ada sebuah janji yang membawa mereka kedalam rasa sakit ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan takdir yang memang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuknya.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Pagi ini keadaan Taeyong sungguh memprihatinkan. Matanya bengkak karena menangis semalaman, wajahnya sembab dengan hidung memerah. Dia sedang membantu para maid untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Dia mengenali wangi tubuh ini, ini wangi tubuh Yunho. Apakah Taeyong boleh sedikit berharap, jika yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Jaehyun.

"Haruskah kita pergi berbulan madu?"

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya. Taeyong berbalik menghadap Yunho lalu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku tahu _hyung_ sangat sibuk. Lagi pula aku juga harus kuliah kan?"

"Tapi sepertinya kau tertekan karena sifat Jaehyun"

Taeyong mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaklumi itu"

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan datar namun penuh dengan rasa sakit di dalamnya. Niat awal Jaehyun pergi ke dapur, ingin melihat sarapan paginya, tetapi mungkin sarapan pagi kali ini benar-benar sudah membuat Jaehyun kenyang. Sedikit berdeham, dan itu berefek kepada sepasang manusia yang sedang bermesraan. Dengan cepat Taeyong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jaehyun, ayo kita sarapan"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Taeyong, Jaehyun menatap ayahnya. "Aku pamit untuk kuliah"

Mengerutkan keningnya Yunho menatap Jaehyun bingung. "Kau tidak ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu? Kau belum makan sedari malam"

"Aku tidak lapar" ujar Jaehyun datar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya sedih. Dengan cepat Yunho menghampiri istrinya dan mengusap punggung Taeyong lembut. "Tidak perlu di pikirkan. Biarkan aku yang mengantar mu kuliah"

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Awalnya Taeyong memang ingin menumpang kepada Jaehyun, agar bisa pergi kuliah bersama karena kampus mereka sama. Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun tidak menginginkan itu.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Saat makan siang berlangsung, Jaehyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Karena sungguh perut nya benar-benar sangat sakit, mengingat dia belum memakan apapun dari tadi malam.

Dia mengedarkan matanya mencari seseorang. Tetapi dia harus menghela nafas kasar saat tidak menemukan seseorang yang di cari nya. Dia segera memesan makanan dan juga membeli 2 buah roti dan satu kotak susu.

Saat sedang menikmati makanannya, Jaehyun melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Dengan cepat dia memanggilnya. "Ten"

Yang di panggil pun menolehkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun. "Kau memanggil ku?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Dimana Taeyong?"

"Ah, Taeyong _hyung_ tidak ingin ke kantin. Dia berada di perpustakaan, kenapa?"

Jaehyun menyerahkan 2 buah roti dan sekotak susu yang sudah dia beli itu kepada Ten. "Tolong berikan ini kepadanya. Tapi jangan katakan jika ini dari ku"

Ten mengambil makanan tersebut dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah". Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong tidak akan makan jika pria itu sedang banyak pikiran, dan biasanya Jaehyun yang memaksa jika pria itu tidak ingin makan.

Jika kalian menyangka Jaehyun membenci Taeyong. Kalian salah besar, rasa cinta Jaehyun kepada pria itu sangat besar sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa membenci Taeyong. Jaehyun berlaku kasar kepada Taeyong, hanya semata ingin membentengi dirinya agar tidak jatuh kepada Taeyong yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai ibu nya.

Jika ayahnya tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai Taeyong, pasti ayahnya sangat sedih. Dan dia juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak merebut Taeyong dari ayahnya sendiri. Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Yunho, karena ayahnya lah dia masih bisa hidup di dunia. Selama ini ayahnya lah yang mengurus Jaehyun dari kecil walaupun ada campur tangan maid. Tapi Yunho selalu memberikan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang Jaehyun butuhkan di sela-sela kesibukannya menangani perusahaan besar yang dia punya.

Bagi Jaehyun, Yunho adalah kebahagiannya sama seperti Taeyong. Jika dia mengambil Taeyong yang sekarang sudah menjadi kebahagiaan ayahnya juga. Dia pasti akan menyakiti hati ayahnya. Dan itu juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu Jaehyun memutuskan, biarlah dia yang merasakan sakit itu sendirian. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yunho dan Taeyong juga merasakan sakit apa yang dia rasakan.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Ten memasuki perpustakaan dan segera menghampiri Taeyong dengan makanan yang di berikan Jaehyun. Ten meletakan makanan itu di depan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Menatap Ten dengan kening berkerut. "Apa ini?"

"Untuk mu". Ten mendudukan dirinya di depan Taeyong.

"Dari?"

"Hm.. dari ku"

Taeyong menatap Ten dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia tahu Ten sedang berbohong.

"Kenapa? Itu memang dari ku" ujar Ten mencoba meyakinkan.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya"

Taeyong memakan roti itu sambil memikirkan Jaehyun. Apakah ini dari Jaehyun? Tapi kenapa tidak pria itu saja yang memberikannya langsung kepada Taeyong?

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong berjalan dengan mata yang berkeliaran mencari seseorang. Dia sedang mencari Jaehyun, hanya ingin memastikan kalau yang memberi makanan itu memang adalah Jaehyun. Taeyong memasuki kelas terakhir yang Jaehyun tempati, dan dia mendapati Jaehyun sedang duduk disalah satu kursi dengan kepala tertunduk, sepertinya Jaehyun sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dan berdiri di depan meja Jaehyun.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Jaehyun mendongakan kepalanya, saat manik cokelat nya bertatapan dengan manik hitam Taeyong, Jaehyun kembali menundukan kepalanya. Dan kembali melanjutkan tugas yang sedang dia kerjakan.

Taeyong menduduki kursi yang berada tepat di depan Jaehyun. "Jaehyun kau yang memberikan Ten makanan untuk ku?"

Jaehyun tetap diam, dalam hati dia merutuki Ten dengan segala mulut bocor nya. Kenapa Taeyong bisa tahu kalau dia yang memberikannya untuk Taeyong, jika bukan karena Ten yang memberi tahu.

"Jaehyun, jawab aku". Taeyong menggenggam satu tangan Jaehyun yang berada di meja.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya sambil menghempaskan tangan Taeyong. "Tolong jaga sikap mu _eomma_ "

Taeyong tercekat mendengar panggilan Jaehyun. "Jadi benar kau yang memberikannya untuk ku?"

"Aku tidak merasa memberikan mu apapun"

"Roti dan susu yang Ten berikan kepada ku, itu bukan dari mu?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kesini hanya menanyakan itu? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung kepada Ten yang memberikannya?"

"Ten mengatakan itu dari nya, tapi aku merasa kalau itu dari mu"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Jelas-jelas Ten yang memberikannya untuk mu. Tapi kenapa kau menyangka orang lain? Bukankah itu jahat?". Jaehyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Taeyong tajam. "Tolong jangan pernah temui atau bicara pada ku lagi di kampus. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu". Setelahnya Jaehyun meninggalkan Taeyong yang sudah kembali meneteskan air matanya.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Mereka sedang makan malam bersama, Jaehyun tidak lagi menghindari nya. Tapi, sifatnya kepada Taeyong masih tetap dingin dan kasar. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, semua nya memutuskan untuk membungkam bibirnya masing-masing dan memilih menikmati makan malam mereka.

Yunho berdeham setelah lama terdiam. "Mungkin 2 minggu lagi aku harus pergi ke New York"

Taeyong menoleh menatap Yunho. "Untuk apa?"

"Perusahaan ku disana terjadi sedikit masalah. Tidak akan lama, aku janji. Kau tidak apa-apa kan disini dengan Jaehyun?". Yunho mengelus surai Taeyong lembut.

Taeyong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau harus kuliah, jika kau tidak kuliah mungkin aku akan mengajak mu, sekalian kita pergi berbulan madu". Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap Taeyong.

Pegangan Jaehyun ke sendok mengerat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja disini dengan Jaehyun"

Yunho tersenyum, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Jaehyun"

Jaehyun hanya berdeham menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

"Angkat kepala mu jika aku ingin bicara"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakan alat makannya dengan sedikit kasar, menyebabkan bunyi berisik yang di sebabkan benturan antara sendok dan garpu dengan piring. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Aku harus ke New York, mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi aku akan berangkat. Kau harus baik-baik dengan Taeyong. Yang sopan lah dengan nya, bagaimanapun dia sudah menjadi ibu mu walaupun bukan yang melahirkan mu. Mengerti?"

Jaehyun mengangguk satu kali dan terkesan malas.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, dia bingung dengan perubahan sikap anaknya. Padahal, sebelumnya anaknya ini merasa bahagia saja saat dia ingin mengenalkan calo ibu mereka. Tapi kenapa, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka saat makan malam itu, anaknya sedikit berubah? Dan justru sekarang Jaehyun benar-benar menunjukan rasa ketidak sukaannya kepada Taeyong.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong menatap pria yang tertidur di sampingnya. Jaehyun sangat mirip dengan Yunho, tetapi kenapa dia sampai tidak tahu kalau anak Yunho adalah Jaehyun?

Menghembuskan nafas dia melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan pelan-pelan. Melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah menunjukan pukul 01:00 malam. Mungkin Jaehyun sudah tidur.

Dengan perlahan dia menuruni ranjangnya agar Yunho tidak terbangun. Lalu dia melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari kamar, menuju kamar yang berada di paling ujung _–kamar Jaehyun-_. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar tersebut, dia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Dan sebuah keberuntungan, Jaehyun tidak mengunci kamar nya.

Dengan langkah perlahan Taeyong melangkah memasuki kamar Jaehyun. Dapat dia lihat Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Taeyong berjalan menghampiri ranjang Jaehyun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersenyum menatap wajah damai Jaehyun saat tertidur. Dengan lembut dia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Jaehyun. Dia tahu, ini tidaklah sopan apalagi status nya disini adalah istri Yunho. Tapi sungguh, Taeyong sangat merindukan Jaehyun. Dia rindu suara lembut tapi berat milik Jaehyun, dia rindu tatapan penuh cinta yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya. Tapi semua itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Setetes air mata mengalir membasi pipinya, dia terisak kecil. "Jaehyun, maafkan aku". Taeyong membekap mulutnya saat isakannya mulai kencang. Melepaskan bekapan tangannya, Taeyong mengatur nafasnya dan kembali mengelus wajah Jaehyun dengan lembut. "Jaehyun kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau salah, jika aku sudah melupakanmu. Justru nama mu masih memenuhi setiap relung di hatiku"

Taeyong mengusap air matanya saat mulai menetes dengan deras. "Jika saja saat itu aku tidak berjanji kepada ibu ku, mungkin sekarang kita masih tetap bersama. Dulu, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan resiko dari perjanjian ku. Aku tidak pernah tahu, jika nanti aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah membahagiakan ibu ku dengan cara menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak tahu jika sekarang, aku sudah membawa mu kedalam cinta penuh rasa sakit ini"

Taeyong kembali terisak. "Maafkan aku Jaehyun. Aku mencintaimu". Menundukan kepalanya, Taeyong mengecup pipi Jaehyun sekilas lalu beralih mengecup bibir Jaehyun lama. Taeyong menutup matanya, dengan air mata yang mengalir mengenai pipi Jaehyun.

Setelah cukup Taeyong menjauhkan kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaehyun.

Tepat setelah bunyi pintu tertutup, Jaehyun membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu, kini air mata Taeyong yang ada di pipinya bercampur dengan air matanya yang sudah kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Taeyong. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya tidak ingin semakin mencintaimu. Dan memunculkan rasa egois dalam diriku untuk memilikimu. Aku juga mencintaimu"

 **To Be Continue…..**

..

..

..

Wkwkwkw jangan terlalu di bawa seriua bacanya yaa. Wkwkwkwk

Sebenernya cerita ini tuh terlahir dari sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku dengerin. Dan sumpah sih tuh lagu emang seding banget.

Aku setiap denger lagu itu pasti nangis. Dan seketika aku ada ide buat bikin cerita yang pasaran kaya gini. Wkwkwkwk

Minta Reviewnyaaa

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	4. Chapter 3

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Yunho menatap sendu pada sebuah bingkai foto yang sedang dia pegang. Foto yang menampilkan dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Mengusap foto itu sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku merindukan mu Jaejoongie"

Lalu dia mengambil sebuah bingkai yang ada di meja yang sama dengan bingkai foto sebelumnya. Itu adalah foto pernikahan nya dengan Taeyong. lalu senyum kembali terulas dibibirnya, kali ini senyumannya terlihat bahagia. "Aku seperti bersanding dengan mu Jaejoongie. Dia sangat mirip dengan mu"

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Yunho berteman dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Taeyeon. Mereka sudah bersama sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_. Namun, Yunho menyimpan rasa yang di sebut cinta kepada salah satu sahabatnya.

Saat memasuki _Senior High School_ , Yunho memutuskan untuk mengutarakan rasa yang dia pendam selama ini kepada salah satu sahabatnya.

Pada hari itu, Yunho mengutarakan nya kepada Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong terkejut, tapi di luar dugaan, Jaejoong juga mencintai Yunho dan menerima Yunho menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan sepasang kekasih dengan bahagia. Tanpa mereka tahu, jika satu sahabatnya sedang memendam perasaan yang sama kepada salah satu pria yang sedang saling mencintai itu.

Taeyeon mencintai Jaejoong, tapi melihat Jaejoong yang sangat bahagia bersama Yunho membuat nya harus memendam perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingin egois, jika Yunho adalah sumber kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Maka Taeyeon terima itu, karena kebahagian Jaejoong adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Sesederhana itu awalnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja takdir bermain di antara ketiganya. Tepat di hari kelulusan mereka sebagai siswa _Senior High School_ , Taeyeon di vonis mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Di sisa umur yang dia miliki, Taeyeon mempunyai permintaan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong dan mempunyai seorang anak.

Mendengar permintaan yang di utarakan Taeyeon, dengan berat hati Jaejoong dan Yunho menyanggupi permintaan tersebut. Bagaimanapun Taeyeon adalah sahabat mereka, dan mereka tidak ingin menyakiti hati Taeyeon hanya kerena keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

Awalnya mereka berfikir ini hanya untuk beberapa waktu saja, karena dokter sudah memvonis jika usia Taeyeon tidak akan berlangsung lama lagi. Walaupun terdengar jahat, jika mereka menunggu kematian Taeyeon, tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan rasa ingin saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Jaejoong dan Taeyeon resmi menikah seminggu setelahnya, pernikahan mereka sangat sederhana yang hanya dihadiiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat terdekat mereka. Hati Yunho sakit melihat cinta nya bersanding dengan orang yang bukan dirinya. Tapi, dia harus menahannya demi kebahagiaan mereka yang sudah mereka susun bersama setelah ini.

Satu bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Taeyeon di nyatakan hamil. Sungguh, Taeyeon sangat bahagia. Dia merasa kebahagiaan nya sudah lengkap. Bila nanti dia sudah melahirkan bayi nya, jika Tuhan ingin mencabut nyawanya dia sungguh sangat ikhlas. Karena semua kebahagiaannya sudah terwujud.

Sebagai ganti rasa sakit yang Yunho rasakan, dia ingin kembali menyerahkan Jaejoong itu sudah pasti, tapi dia juga akan menyerahkan anaknya kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk mereka anggap sebagai anak mereka.

Namun, lagi-lagi takdir tidak memihak kepada mereka, justru semakin mempermainkan kehidupan mereka. Saat usia kandungan Taeyeon menginjak usia 5 bulan, Jaejoong di kabarkan meninggal karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya saat pulang dari kerja. Mendengar kabar ini membuat Taeyeon dan Yunho sangat terpukul. Taeyeon merasa bersalah kepada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho mengalami depresi berat.

Semua kebahagiaan yang sudah dia susun bersama Jaejoong dimasa depan nanti, hancur berantakan, semuanya sia-sia. Keadaan Yunho sangat memprihatinkan pasca meninggalnya Jaejoong. Maka dari itu keluarga Yunho membawa pergi Yunho jauh dari Korea dan yang pasti jauh dari masa lalu yang membuat Yunho merasa depresi.

Ayah Yunho mengenalkan anak teman bisnisnya kepada Yunho. Seorang gadis cantik, baik, dan berhati lembut bernama Im Yoona. Sejak mengenal Yoona, Yunho kembali mmerasakan debaran di dadanya, walaupun tidak sekuat saat bersama Jaejoong. Tapi dia akan berusaha untuk mencintai Yoona dengan tulus, sebab wanita itu lah yang menemaninya di saat-saat dia terpuruk karena kepergian Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Yoona menikah, menjalin sebuah rumah tangga yang cukup harmonis. Mereka di karuniai seorang anak, yang masih berada di kandungan Yoona. Yunho kembali merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan, walaupun ingatan akan Jaejoong masih terus memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi dia akan menyimpannya sebagai masa lalu yang bahagia.

Namun, seperti nya Tuhan memang tidak menginginkan Yunho terlalu banyak berbahagia. Yunho kembali di hadapi masa-masa sulit. Tepat hari itu, disaat Yoona berjuang melahirkan anak mereka, Yunho lagi-lagi harus mendengar kabar kematian dari orang yang sangat dia cintai. Yoona meninggal dunia tepat disaat dia melahirkan anak mereka ke dunia. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan seorang anak yang Yunho beri nama Jung Jaehyun.

Karena kehadiran Jaehyun, Yunho tidak terlalu terpuruk karena kematiaan Yoona. Jaehyun adalah alasannya untuk tetap tegar menghadapi semua cobaan hidup yang harus dia jalani. Awalnya, ibu dan ayah nya ingin mengambil Jaehyun dari nya. Karena mereka yakin Yunho sangat sibuk dan tidak akan bisa mengurus anak nya. Tapi Yunho menolaknya, dia ingin mengurus Jaehyun dengan tangannya sendiri walaupun nanti masih ada campur tangan orang lain. Yunho ingin Jaehyun terus bersama dengannya.

Sempat terputus kabar antara dirinya dengan Taeyeon karena dia harus di bawa pergi keluar dari Korea. Yunho mendengar kabar, jika Taeyeon sudah melahirkan seorang anak lucu yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia 2 tahun. Yunho juga mendengar jika anak Taeyeon sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Jaejoong.

Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan menemui sahabatnya. Setelah melihat keadaan Taeyeon yang sangat memprihatinkan, Yunho pun membantu sahabatnya itu. Mengingat penyakit yang di derita Taeyeon, dengan segenap kebaikan hati Yunho. Dia membantu Taeyeon membiayai semua perobatan Taeyeon dan kebutuhan sehari-hari Taeyeon dengan anaknya bernama Lee Taeyong.

Kuasa Tuhan, Taeyeon mampu hidup hingga Taeyong menginjak umur 15 tahun. Di hari terakhirnya, Taeyeon meminta kepada anaknya untuk berjanji kepadanya. Taeyeon meminta kepada Taeyong untuk membalas semua kebaikan seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho, dan Taeyeon juga meminta agar Taeyong menikah dengan pria itu.

Selain kepada Taeyong, Taeyeon juga mengatakannya kepada Yunho. Dia meminta kepada Yunho untuk menikahi anak nya di masa depan nanti. Taeyeon mengatakan itu sebagai permintaan maaf nya karena memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong, dan juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih nya karena Yunho sudah banyak berbuat baik kepada nya.

Awalnya Yunho hanya menganggap nya sebuah lelucon, mana mungkin Taeyong yang masih muda mau dengan seorang pria paruh baya seumur ayahnya. Tapi dugaan Yunho salah, saat hari itu Taeyong datang dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yunho. Lalu meminta Yunho untuk menikahinya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Yunho menyanggupinya karena dia juga sudah terpikat oleh pesona Taeyong yang sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan Yunho ke New York seperti yang sudah Yunho katakan kepada dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

Taeyong menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi sedih. " _Hyung_ , maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar mu ke bandara. Sungguh, kelas ku hari ini tidak bisa di tinggalkan"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Taeyong pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula kuliah mu lebih penting"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. " _Hyung_ hati-hati disana, makan yang teratur, jangan tidur larut malam, selalu kabari aku. Oke?"

Yunho menarik Taeyong kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengecup puncuk kepala Taeyong. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku berjanji, akan menyelesaikan kendalanya dengan cepat agar bisa bertemu dan memeluk mu lagi"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengecup kening Taeyong. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantar mu kuliah hari ini"

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Kau pergi bersama Jaehyun, oke?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang. Kenapa aku sangat tidak rela meninggalkan mu"

Taeyong tertawa, menunjukan deretan gigi nya yang rapih dengan matanya yang menghilang.

Mengusak rambut Taeyong, Yunho pergi meninggalkan istri nya.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong berjalan ke arah kamar Jaehyun. Berniat untuk membangunkan Jaehyun, karena mereka harus pergi kuliah hari ini. Saat ingin membuka pintu yang ada di depannya, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Menampilkan Jaehyun yang sedikit terkejut karena keberadaan Taeyong, lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Jaehyun"

Tanpa membalasnya Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengikuti Jaehyun dari belakang. "Jaehyun, Yunho _hyung_ sudah pergi ke bandara. Dan bolehkah hari ini aku ke kampus bersama mu?"

Jaehyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Taeyong tajam. "Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan? Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan ku di kampus"

Taeyong terdiam, senyuman dibibirnya menghilang karena jawaban Jaehyun yang menyakitinya.

Jaehyun kembali meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong berlari menyusul Jaehyun. Menahan sebelah tangan Jaehyun. "Jaehyun, ku mohon. Kau bisa menurunkan ku di halte dekat kampus tidak perlu sampai masuk ke kampus"

Jaehyun menghempaskan tangan Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersungkur di lantai. Jaehyun membelalakan matanya, hendak ingin membantu Taeyong namun dia urungkan niatnya. "Pergi saja dengan bus, atau kau bisa menggunakan salah satu mobil yang ada" setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang menatap nya penuh kesakitan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Taeyong tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, lagi juga dia tidak mempunyai surat izin mengemudi nya. Taeyong terlahir bukan dari keluarga kaya seperti Jaehyun, jadi untuk apa dia sibuk belajar mengemudi jika dia tidak mempunyai kendaraannya. Taeyong juga tidak bisa meminta supir, karena Yunho tidak mempekerjakan seorang supir. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hingga ke halte. Walaupun jarak rumah Yunho dengan halte sangat jauh, Taeyong sebisa mungkin mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong sudah terlambat 15 menit, dan dia tidak tahu apakan Dosen Park yang terkenal kejam itu membiarkannya masuk kelas atau justru mengusirnya. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kelas nya, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Ten yang menatap nya cemas.

"Lee Taeyong kau terlambat 15 menit"

"Maafkan saya"

"Keluar dari kelas saya. Saya tidak toleransi soal keterlambatan"

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Taeyong membungkuk lalu pergi keluar kelas. Dia sudah sebisa mungkin berjalan dengan cepat, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak kepadanya.

Taeyong belum sarapan, dan tadi dia harus berjalan jauh menuju halte. Itu membuat perutnya sangat lapar. Dengan lemas, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Taeyong bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kantin. Namun dengan cepat dia menundukan kepalanya dan segera memesan makanan untuk sarapan paginya.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah sekarang Taeyong harusnya berada di kelas Dosen Park? Tanpa ingin banyak berfikir, Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Saat kelas Dosen Park berakhir, dengan cepat Jaehyun menarik tangan Ten untuk mengikutinya. Ten yang bingung hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Jaehyun membawanya. Mereka berhenti di halaman belakang kampus yang cukup sepi.

"Tadi kenapa Taeyong tidak masuk kelas?"

"Dia terlambat. Apa kau tidak pergi bersamanya?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sekarang kalian tinggal serumah?" diseluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di kampus ini memang hanya Ten yang tahu status Taeyong yang sekarang sudah menjadi ibu nya Jaehyun.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku jatuh lagi kepadanya Ten"

"Sungguh, aku sangat pusing memikirkan hubungan kalian. Bukankah bisa saja kau mengatakan kepada ayah mu jika Taeyong adalah kekasih mu?"

"Dan membuat ayah ku tersakiti?" Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa Ten. Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku"

"Lalu sekarang? Kau menghindari Taeyong. Apa itu tidak menyakiti Taeyong? Tolong jangan egois Jaehyun, jika kau memang merelakan Taeyong bersama ayah mu maka bersikaplah sewajar nya seperti anak kepada ibu nya. Tidak perlu menghindarinya"

"Aku belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini"

Ten menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, saat dia hendak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun tapi justru Jaehyun menarik tangannya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ten terkejut, lalu tak lama netra nya melihat tubuh Taeyong yang sedang berlari menjauhi mereka.

Dengan cepat dia mendorong dada Jaehyun dan meninju pipi kiri Jaehyun hingga membuat sudut bibir pria itu berdarah. Ten ingin mengejar Taeyong dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Tapi Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Jangan katakan apapun kepada Taeyong. Ku mohon"

"Persetan Jung, jangan bawa aku kedalam masalah kalian"

"Ku mohon Ten, bantu aku kali ini. Aku hanya ingin Taeyong berhenti mencintai ku"

Ten mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Jaehyun.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Setelah melihat Jaehyun yang mencium Ten di halaman belakang kampus. Taeyong memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kota. Membaca buku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu larut dengan buku-buku yang dia baca, Taeyong lupa waktu hingga semalam ini baru pulang. Itupun Taeyong diingatkan oleh penjaga perpustakaan, jika hari sudah malam dan dia harus menutup perpustakaan.

Dengan langkah lemasnya dia berjalan menuju halte. Terduduk di halte tanpa menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Taeyong hanya melamun, memikirkan kelanjutan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun. Haruskah dia melupakan perasaannya dengan Jaehyun?

Tapi sungguh, Taeyong sudah melakukan itu, dan dia tidak bisa melukankanya. Jika bisa, dia ingin sekali mencintai Yunho yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya. Tapi, semua hati nya seolah penuh dengan nama Jaehyun.

Saat sedang melamun, Taeyong terkejut saat ada sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenal berhenti di depan halte.

Jaehyun turun dari mobilnya saat melihat sosok orang yang sedang di carinya. Sungguh Jaehyun sudah frustasi mencari Taeyong, dan dia sangat khawatir mengetahui Taeyong belum pulang hingga larut malam seperti ini. Maka dari itu dia mengesampingkan ego nya, dan pergi mencari Taeyong, Jaehyun sangat khawatir kepada pria itu.

Melihat Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah nya dengan sorot mata yang tajam, membuat Taeyong ketakutan dan berlari dari halte, menghindari Jaehyun. Dia tidak ingin melihat Jaehyun, sungguh dia takut jika dia akan menangis di depan Jaehyun saat ini.

Jaehyun mengejar Taeyong dan meraih sebelah tangan Taeyong, lalu menariknya berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. Jaehyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukan Taeyong degan kasar. Membuat Taeyong sedikit meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang di dorong paksa. Dengan cepat Jaehyun memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di anatara mereka. Taeyong sibuk memandang keluar jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya fokus mengemudi.

Namun, Jaehyun terkejut saat mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Jaehyun menepikan mobilnya dan berbalik badan menghadap Taeyong yang sedang terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Taeyong, Jaehyun perlahan menurunkan tangan itu dari wajah Taeyong. seketika hatinya teriris melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indah Taeyong. Menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya, Jaehyun membersihkan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Jaehyun lembut dan terdengar sangat tulus.

Tangisan Taeyong semakin kencang, dan air matanya semakin deras keluar membasahi pipinya.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya, Jaehyun membawa Taeyong kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengusap punggung Taeyong lembut, sambil berkali-kali mengecupi puncuk kepala Taeyong.

Taeyong terisak kencang, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Jaehyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun dan menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang memerah. "Jaehyun, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Ten?" Tanya Taeyong di sela-sela isakannya.

Jaehyun membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Ten"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mencium nya?"

"Itu hanya sebuah rencana ku"

"Rencana? Untuk?"

"Untuk membuat mu berhenti mencintai ku"

Taeyong kembali menangis sambil memukul dada Jaehyun dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau sejahat itu Jaehyun? Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Justru itu Taeyong, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tolong, ingat dengan status di antara kita" mata Jaehyun memerah, karena dia sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya, masih dengan isakannya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintai ayah mu, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan mu. Tapi…" ucapan Taeyong terputus karena isakannya. "Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Namamu sudah memenuhi seluruh bagian di hati ku Jaehyun. Tidak ada lagi celah untuk orang lain masuk, lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku bingung" Taeyong masih saja menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada ayahnya di dalam hati. Jaehyun menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengangkat wajah Taeyong agar menatap nya. "Aku juga sangat mencintai mu, Taeyong" bisik Jaehyun lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Taeyong karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Setelah itu Jaehyun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Taeyong. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Taeyong bergantian. Kini air matanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan, Jaehyun menangis. Merasa bersalah dengan ayahnya, dia juga merasa sakit yang dia rasakan di hatinya.

Taeyong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaehyun, balas melumat bibir bawah Jaehyun. Biarkan untuk malam ini dia melupakan statusnya sebagai istri Yunho. Biarkan untuk malam ini, hatinya yang menguasai dirinya. Untuk malam ini saja dia ingin mengulang kembali masa disaat mereka saling mencintai dengan perasaan bahagia.

 **To Be Continue….**

Ff ini mungkin berapa chapter lagi bakalan end.

Dan di atas udah di jelasin yaa gimana terjadinya perjanjian antara Taeyeon dan Taeyong.

Kalian jangan terlalu baper sama Jack and Rose ya. Wkwkwk jangan kesel juga sama uwu. Mereka kan Cuma di tuntun karena pekerjaan. Oke. Hehehehe inget moment Jaeyong pas di Mubank ajah. Itu lebih keliatan alami banget.

 **NiniSoo1288**


	5. Chapter 4

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun. Mengetuk tiga kali daun pintu di depannya, lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Taeyong dapat melihat Jaehyun yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taeyong yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kenapa?"

Menundukan kepalanya, Taeyong berucap malu-malu. "Bolehkah aku tidur bersama mu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar menampilkan lesung pipit nya. "Kemarilah"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum cantik, lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeser tubuhnya agar Taeyong dapat menempati tempat di sisi samping nya.

Taeyong membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaehyun yang sedang tidur menyamping sambil memandang wajah Taeyong.

"Taeyong" panggil Jaehyun lembut.

Taeyong memiringkan badannya, sehingga posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan semua ini?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jaehyun, tolong jangan membicarakan itu untuk kali ini saja" ujar Taeyong dengan tatapan memelas.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut sambil menarik tubuh Taeyong mendekat ke arah nya. Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong yang sedikit merona sambil terus tersenyum memandang pria cantik yang ada di depannya ini.

"Aku mencintai mu, Taeyong"

Taeyong tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Jaehyun yang masih mengusap pipi nya. "Aku juga mencintai mu, Jaehyun"

Jaehyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Taeyong, lalu segera menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman panas yang memabukan.

Jaehyun memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, menggigit bibir bawah Taeyong pelan. Setelah merasa Taeyong membuka kedua belah bibir nya dengan segera Jaehyun menelusupkan lidah nya kedalam rongga mulut Taeyong. menggelitik langit-langit atas mulut Taeyong dan mengabsen setiap gigi Taeyong.

Taeyong melenguh pelan saat merasa Jaehyun mulai melilitkan lidah pria itu dengan lidah nya. menyesap saliva milik masing-masing.

Sedangkan tangan Jaehyun yang awalnya berada di pinggang Taeyong mulai menjalar ke arah punggung Taeyong, mengusap punggung mulus Taeyong dengan gerakan sensual.

Taeyong memukul bahu Jaehyun saat merasa kehabisan oksigen. Dengan terengah mereka menatap satu sama lain, mendalami arti dari tatapan mereka masing-masing.

Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan beralih mengukung Taeyong di antara dua tangan nya yang berada di kedua sisi samping kepala Taeyong. "Aku akan bertanya, kau ingin menghentikan ini atau melanjutkannya?"

Suara _baritone_ Jaehyun terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Taeyong, membuat nya bergidik resah. "Lanjutkan Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan lapar, seperti seekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Aku peringatkan pada mu, jika aku sudah melanjutkannya aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik Taeyong, aku tidak mau kau menyesal"

Dengan perlahan Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun, lalu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menggapai bibir Jaehyun. Taeyong kembali melumat kedua belah bibir Jaehyun dengan lembut.

Jaehyun menganggap ini adalah jawaban Taeyong, maka dengan senang hati dia membalas lumatan Taeyong.

Satu tangan Jaehyun masuk melalui piyama yang di kenakan Taeyong. Mengusap perut rata Taeyong dengan lembut, membuat Taeyong melenguh pelan dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jaehyun menurunkan kecupannya ke dagu Taeyong lalu turun ke ceruk leher Taeyong, mengecup leher Taeyong dengan sensual dan berpindah mengecup tulang selangka milik Taeyong. menghisap nya pelan tanpa menimbulkan ruam kemerahan. Lalu Jaehyun kembali mengecup leher Taeyong, menjilatnya dengan lidah nya yang panas dan menghisapnya.

"Ahh" Taeyong mendesah merasakan hisapan Jaehyun di lehernya, reflek Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya, memberi ruang yang luas untuk Jaehyun menikmati lehernya.

Sedangkan tangan Jaehyun dibawah sana masih belum berhenti mengusap perut rata Taeyong. Jaehyun menaikan usapannya menuju dada Taeyong, mencari letak keberadaan kedua puting Taeyong yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. Setelah merasa mendapatkannya, Jaehyun tidak langsung segera memegangnya. Melainkan jari telunjuk nya membuat lingkaran di sekitar puting Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong mendesah sambil menggenggam rambut yang ada di tengkuk Jaehyun.

"Ahn hmm ahh… Jaehhh..ahh" Taeyong mendesah kencang saat dirasa tangan nakal Jaehyun mulai memilin putingnya. Dan hisapan di lehernya pun belum juga berhenti.

Dengan sedikit jahil Taeyong menekuk lutut nya dan menyentuh benda yang berada di tengah kedua paha pria itu dengan lututnya. Membuat Jaehyun mengerang dan melepaskan hisapannya di leher Taeyong.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan seringaian di bibirnya yang terlihat lebih sexy dari biasanya. Maka tanpa ingin membuang waktu lama, Jaehyun merobek piyama yang di pakai Taeyong membuat kancingnya terlepas dan berjatuhan di lantai.

Merundukan tubuhnya, Jaehyun mulai mengecupi puting Taeyong tanpa berniat untuk menghisapnya. Dan itu membuat Taeyong frustasi, dengan cepat Taeyong menahan kepala Jaehyun agar tetap berada di depan puting nya, membuat Jaehyun dengan senang hati langsung menghisap puting menegang yang berada di depannya.

"Eunghh" Taeyong melenguh merasakan Jaehyun menghisap puting nya dengan kencang, membuat jari-jari kakinya menekuk merasakan sensasi yang memabukan. Sedangkan puting yang satu nya sedang di pilin oleh tangan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong semakin melayang.

Setelah merasa puas dengan kedua puting susu Taeyong, Jaehyun mendudukan tubuhnya lalu membuka kaos yang dipakainya, lalu mulai melucuti celana Taeyong sebagai pakaian terakhir yang membungkus tubuh indah Taeyong. Setelah celana piyama Taeyong sudah jatuh teronggok di bawah ranjang nya. Maka dengan cepat Jaehyun pun membuka celananya, beserta celana dalamnya. Menampilkan penis besar yang belum sepenuhnya menegang.

Taeyong bangkit dari tidur nya dengan tangan yang mulai mengusap perut _six pack_ Jaehyun. Lalu tangannya perlahan turun dan menggenggam batang penis Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun mengerang merasakan tangan hangat Taeyong yang membukus batang kemaluannya.

"Biarkan aku bermain dengannya dulu" ujar Taeyong dengan suaranya yang sexy. Membuat Jaehyun membaringkan tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Taeyong merangkak di atasnya.

Taeyong mencium kepala penis Jaehyun sambil kedua netra nya yang menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Membuat Jaehyun menggeram buas.

Mengocoknya pelan, Taeyong kembali mencium kepala penis Jaehyun tanpa berniat untuk mengulumnya.

"Masukan Taeyong" geram Jaehyun frustasi karena permainan Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum lalu memasukan penis tegang Jaehyun kedalam rongga hangatnya. "Seperti itu?" Tanya nya dengan tatapan polos.

Jaehyun menahan geramannya. "Ya, seperti itu. Lakukan lagi"

Taeyong kembali memasukan penis Jaehyun kedalam mulut nya, mengisap nya dengan keras sehingga membuat kedua pipinya cekung ke dalam. Lalu Taeyong mulai menggerakan kepalanya, maju mundur untuk memuaskan penis Jaehyun.

Penis Jaehyun sangat besar dan panjang, membuat benda itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mulut Taeyong. Maka dari itu tangan Taeyong memijat batang penis Jaehyun yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dan tangan yang satunya memainkan kedua bola kembar milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menarik kepala Taeyong sehingga membuat kuluman Taeyong pada penisnya terlepas. Lalu dengan cepat Jaehyun kembali membalikan posisi, sehingga Jaehyun kembali berada di atas Taeyong. Menyeringai, Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong. "Sudah cukup bermainnya, aku lebih menginginkan berada di lubang hangat mu"

Jaehyun meletakan jari tangannya di atas bibir Taeyong, bermaksud memberi isyarat untuk Taeyong agar segera mengulumnya.

Mengerti arti isyarat Jaehyun, maka dengan cepat Taeyong mengulum jari-jari Jaehyun dengan sensual.

Setelah merasa jarinya cukup basah oleh air liur Taeyong, Jaehyun menarik tangannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melesakan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuk nya ke dalam hole Taeyong membuat Taeyong menjerit.

"Jaehyun sakit"

"Ini belum apa-apa sayang jika dibandingkan dengan penisku"

Jaehyun menggerakan kedua jarinya maju mundur, lalu membuat gerakan seperti menggunting agar sedikit merenggangkan lubang sempit Taeyong. Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, dengan cepat Jaehyun menarik jarinya membuat Taeyong melenguh pelan.

Jaehyun memposisikan penis tegangnya di depan lubang Taeyong yang berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan khasnya. Jaehyun sedikit meludahi lubang Taeyong, agar membuat Taeyong sedikit tidak merasakan sakit. Dan agar masuknya penis Jaehyun lancar.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun memasukan penisnya, menggeram saat dinding rektum Taeyong membungkus erat setengah batang penis nya yang sudah masuk.

Taeyong mengernyit merasakan sakit yang menjalar di lubang analnya.

"Taeyong, jika aku memasukannya dengan perlahan, rasa sakitnya akan lebih terasa. Maka dari itu kau harus tahan sedikit, aku akan memasukannya sekaligus"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya lemah, matanya yang sayu menatap Jaehyun pasrah.

Jaehyun kembali menarik penisnya, dan mulai memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Taeyong. Lalu dengan sekali hentak, Jaehyun melesakan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit Taeyong, membuat Taeyong menjerit sakit sambil mencengkram seprai kasur Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak langsung menggerakan penisnya, karena dia harus memberikan Taeyong untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dengan lembut Jaehyun kembali melumat bibir Taeyong, setelah merasa Taeyong mulai membalas lumatannya. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menggerakan pinggulnya.

Ciuman Jaehyun turun ke leher Taeyong, dan kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, mereka memilin puting Taeyong memberikan pria cantik ini kenikmatan lain, agar tidak terlalu merasakan sakit atas tusukan penis Jaehyun di lubangnya.

Jaehyun menghentak kasar pinggulnya, guna mencari sweetspot milik Taeyong.

Taeyong mendesah kencang saat merasakan penis Jaehyun menusuk sweetspot miliknya. Maka dengan lebih cepat Jaehyun menggerakan pinggulnya, menciptakan bunyi pertemuan antara kedua kulit yang beradu.

Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Jaehyun dan menarik kepala pria itu untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Jaehyun melumat bibir Taeyong kasar dengan tidak mengurangi kecepatan hentakannya. Membuat Taeyong merasa berada di awang-awang.

Taeyong melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah. "Ahh… lebihhh… cepathh… Jaehhh"

Maka dengan senang hati Jaehyun menaikan tempo tusukannya, membuat Taeyong menjerit nikmat.

Tak berselang lama, Taeyong mencapai orgasme nya, mengeluarkan cairan sperma nya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Jaehyun.

Jaehyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya saat merasakan orgasme nya tidak akan lama lagi, dengan beberapa hentakan Jaehyun menumpahkan semua spermanya di dalam lubang Taeyong. Sehingga membuat sebagian cairannya merembes keluar karena terlalu banyak.

Jaehyun mendesah merasakan sisa-sisa orgasme nya. mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan, membuat Taeyong melenguh. Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Taeyong lalu mengecup bibir Taeyong yang bengkak.

"Tidurlah Taeyong" ujar Jaehyun sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Taeyong.

Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Jaehyun, sambil menghirup dalam-dalam keringat Jaehyun yang memabukan. "Selamat malam Jaehyun"

"Ya, selamat malam"

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Setelah percintaan panas mereka malam itu, hubungan mereka semakin membaik di setiap harinya. Jaehyun kembali dengan sifat lembut dan perhatiannya kepada Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong sangat senang, dan kembali merasa di cintai oleh pria itu.

Jaehyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Taeyong yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Jaehyun berhenti, itu geli" Taeyong menggerakan kepalanya guna menyingkirkan wajah Jaehyun yang berada di ceruk lehernya dengan bibir yang setia mengecupi leher putih Taeyong.

Setelah merasa puas, Jaehyun meletakan dagu nya di bahu Taeyong sambil menatap Taeyong yang masih sibuk membuat sarapan.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong lirih.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini Yunho _hyung_ pulang"

" _Appa_ pulang?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau mau kan menemaniku untuk menjemput nya di bandara?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu melepaskan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Taeyong memilih untuk duduk sambil menatap punggung Taeyong.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria yang ada di belakangnya, membuat Taeyong membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan kening yang berkerut. "Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Aku akan mengantar mu"

Taeyong tersenyum cantik sambil menedekat ke arah Jaehyun, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kedua paha Jaehyun. "Kau kenapa?"

"Taeyong, bukankah ini sudah saat nya kita harus mengatakan yang sesungguh nya kepada ayah ku?"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang hubungan kita, Taeyong"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaehyun. "Jika kita mengatakannya, itu berarti aku harus bercerai dengan Yunho _hyung_ "

Jaehyun menganggukan kepala dengan santai nya. "Ya, dan kita akan menikah"

"Tidak Jaehyun" bantah Taeyong dengan ekspresi sarat akan ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kita sama-sama mencintai? Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu, aku tidak ingin bercerai dengan Yunho _hyung_ "

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kau ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita dari ayah ku? Kau ingin terus menjalaninya di belakang ayah ku seperti ini? Jika ayah ku sampai mengetahui nya itu lebih menyakiti hatinya, di banding kita yang akan mencoba berbicara dengan baik-baik"

Setetes air mata Taeyong turun melewati pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa bercerai dengan Yunho _hyung_. Karena ini adalah janji ku kepada mendiang ibu ku untuk menikah dengan Yunho _hyung_ "

Jaehyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dan menatap Taeyong dengan kening berkerut. "Kau sudah menikah dengannya, Taeyong. Kau sudah menepati janji mu, lalu apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa bercerai dengannya Jaehyun, dia takdir ku" teriak Taeyong frustasi.

"Persetan dengan apa yang di sebut takdir. Yang terpenting kita harus bersama" Jaehyun berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang menangis. Untuk kali ini saja, apa dia tidak boleh egois? Dia mencintai Taeyong, sangat mencintainya. Dan dia ingin Taeyong menjadi milik nya seutuhnya. Apa salah jika dia egois kepada ayah nya sendiri?

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Mereka sedang menuju bandara untuk menjemput Yunho. Suasana di antara mereka kembali menegang, karena pertengkaran mereka pagi tadi. Jaehyun hanya fokus mengemudi, tidak ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaran dengan Taeyong yang juga sedang memandang jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang begitu sangat rumit. Sebenarnya, ini tidak akan begitu rumit jika saja Taeyong tidak berpegang teguh pada janji yang menurut Jaehyun sangat konyol itu.

Mereka bisa membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik kepada ayah nya, dan Jaehyun rasa ayah nya akan mengerti. Karena Jaehyun sangat mengenal pria itu, Yunho akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Jaehyun.

Lagi pula, dari awal mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelum Yunho mengenal Taeyong. dan dari awal mereka juga sudah menjalin hubungan, sebelum ayah nya menikahi Taeyong yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka bukan baru mengenal dan melakukan perselingkuhan di belakang Yunho, nyatanya sampai sekarang Jaehyun masih menganggap Taeyong sebagai kekasihnya.

Jadi dia rasa Yunho mungkin akan mengerti jika semua ini di bicarakan dengan baik-baik. Karena Yunho orang yang sangat baik, dan berhati lembut. Dia akan merelakan apapun yang menurutnya bisa membuat kebahagiaan untuk orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil nya dan berjalan masuk kedalam bandara, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Mereka masih saja terlibat dengan keheningan yang mencekatkan.

Taeyong melambaikan tangannya saat netra legam nya melihat keberadaan Yunho, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluk tubuh suami nya dengan erat.

Yunho balas memeluk tubuh Taeyong tak kalah erat, dengan sesekali mengecupi puncuk kepala Taeyong. "Aku sangat merindukan mu, sayang"

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja disana? _Hyung_ makan dengan teratur kan?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku makan dengan baik, agar segara kembali menemui mu" Yunho mengelus pipi Taeyong lembut dengan tatapan yang memuja.

"Syukurlah, aku merasa lebih tenang" Taeyong tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi nya yang rapih dan mata nya yang melengkung cantik.

Mengusap pipi Taeyong lembut, Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir nya dengan bibir Taeyong.

Jaehyun yang melihat kemesraan yang ada di depannya, hanya bisa membuang pandangnnya. Dan berjalan menjauh dari dua orang yang masih setia menyatukan bibir nya.

Melihat bagaimana ayahnya menatap Taeyong dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya, membuat Jaehyun meragukan keputusannya untuk mengatakan yang sesungguh nya kepada ayah nya. Dia tidak ingin membuat ayah sedih, karena dia paham dengan arti tatapan Yunho kepada Taeyong. Tatapan yang juga sering dia berikan kepada Taeyong, tatapan memuja, tatapan sayang dan tatapan penuh cinta, seolah tidak ada keindahan di dunia ini yang melebih indah nya Taeyong.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong berjalan resah di ruang depan rumah, entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan bolak-balik seperti orang bingung. Sesekali dia menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya untuk melampiaskan rasa khawatir nya.

Dia sedang menunggu Jaehyun, dia tidak tahu kemana perginya pria itu. Sehabis mengantarkan Taeyong ke bandara, Taeyong tidak melihat pria itu lagi. Bahkan Taeyong dan Yunho harus pulang dengan taksi, karena Jaehyun tidak di temukan di mana pun.

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 02:00 pagi dan Taeyong belum bisa terlelap sebelum melihat keberadaan Jaehyun, sedangkan Yunho sudah tertidur dengan lelap di kamar nya, mungkin karena kelelahan.

Saat sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepalanya, Taeyong di kejutkan dengan suara ribut di luar rumah. Dengan langkah yang lebar, Taeyong menuju pintu depan rumah, dan segera membukanya.

Dia dapat melihat Jaehyun yang sedang di tuntun oleh seorang wanita sexy. Keadaan Jaehyun sangat berantakan, rambut nya yang acak-acakan dengan ketiga kancing teratas kemeja nya sudah terlepas menampilkan dada nya. Tangannya melingkar di bahu wanita yang sedang membopong tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Taeyong membantu wanita itu membawa Jaehyun masuk kedalam kamar pria itu. Air mata nya sudah berjatuhan menuruni pipi nya yang tirus.

Saat sudah menidurkan Jaehyun di ranjangnya, Taeyong berbalik menatap wanita itu sambil membungkukan badannya. "Terima kasih"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan segera keluar dari sana. Taeyong berajalan ke arah lemari Jaehyun dan mengambil setelan piyama untuk Jaehyun. Dengan perlahan Taeyong melepas kancing kemeja Jaehyun satu persatu, dia dapat melihat beberapa ruam kemerahan yang ada di dada Jaehyun. Seketika air matanya kembali keluar, membayangkan apa saja yang sudah Jaehyun lakukan dengan wanita tadi.

Setelah menggantikan pakaian Jaehyun, Taeyong berjalan keluar dari kamar pria itu. Bermaksud membuatkan teh herbal untuk Jaehyun.

Disepanjang jalan menuju kamar Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Dia tahu, pasti sangat menyakitkan menjadi Jaehyun. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan semua takdir yang bermain di antara mereka.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong lirih guna membangunkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka matanya, dan menatap Taeyong yang masih menangis dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Jaehyun bangkit dari posisi tidur nya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi pujaan hatinya. "Jangan menangis, sayang"

Air mata Taeyong semakin deras keluar. "Jaehyun, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Karena kau mengkhianati ku" jawab Jaehyun dengan jari-jari tangan yang masih setia mengusap pipi Taeyong yang basah karena air mata.

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati mu Jaehyun. Aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Taeyong. Ayo kita pergi jauh dari sini, kita mulai semua dengan lembaran baru. Dan tidak akan ada nama Yunho di antara kita. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu, ayo kita pergi"

Tangis Taeyong kembali pecah. "Tidak bisa Jaehyun, ini takdir ku. Ini janji ku kepada mendiang ibu ku"

Jaehyun melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan menatap Taeyong tajam. "Persetan dengan janji Taeyong, bahkan ibu mu sudah mati. Lalu apa yang kau takutkan dari seseorang yang sudah mati" teriak Jaehyun emosi.

 _Plak!_

Taeyong menampar Jaehyun, lalu setelahnya menatap tangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungguh, dia reflek menampar Jaehyun karena pria itu menyepelekan sebuah janji. "M…maaf Jaehyun" Taeyong segera berlari keluar dari kamar Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat kepergian Taeyong.

 **..**

 **To Be Continued….**

Ini adalah ff NC pertama aku, makanya tolong di maklumi jika kata-kata nya kurang di mengerti, dan setiap adegannya tidak terperinci atau kurang hawt. :")))

Aku emang jago kalau baca ff NC, tapi kalo di suruh buat kaya gini. Ampun, tangan aku gemeteran otak aku buntu. Makanya lama update karena masih menimang, ada adegan NC nya atau tidak.

Kalian kalau baca ff ini aku saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Chen – Cherry Blossom Love Song. Hehehe

Terima Kasih.

 **NiniSoo1288**


	6. Chapter 5

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Semenjak kejadian malam itu Jaehyun sangat berubah total, Taeyong sampai tidak mengenal sosok Jaehyun yang sekarang. Sikap sopan santun nya, senyumnya, sifat nya yang penyayang, semuanya hilang dalam diri Jaehyun.

Yunho sering bertanya-tanya akan sikap anaknya yang berubah, biasanya Jaehyun sangat menghormati dirinya dan selalu menatap nya dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tetapi sekarang Jaehyun yang dia kenal sebagai anaknya seakan telah menghilang.

Jaehyun tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan nya, bahkan Jaehyun tidak pernah berbicara dengannya semenjak di malam kepulangan nya dari New York. Jaehyun pun jarang pulang kerumah, sekali nya pulang hingga larut malam dan Yunho sudah tidak mampu untuk tetap terjaga.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan anaknya di luar sana, dia tidak bisa terus memperhatikan Jaehyun karena tanggung jawabnya terhadap perusahaan yang di miliki nya. Dan Yunho sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memata-matai Jaehyun lewat orang suruhannya, tetapi semuanya seakan sia-sia. Jaehyun sangat cerdik untuk menghindari orang suruhannya.

Yunho hanya merasa kasihan kepada Taeyong yang setiap harinya selalu menunggu kepulangan Jaehyun hingga larut malam bahkan hingga pagi menjelang. Dan itu semakin memperburuk kesehatan Taeyong. Istri nya jatuh sakit karena itu, dan berkali-kali Yunho meminta Taeyong untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Jaehyun, tetapi Taeyong tidak bisa. Karena semua akar masalah nya ada di dirinya.

Malam ini Yunho terpaksa harus menemani Taeyong untuk menunggu Jaehyun pulang. Dia juga sudah merasa sikap Jaehyun kali ini sangatlah keterlaluan.

"Yunho _hyung_ , lebih baik kau tidur saja. Besok pagi kau akan pergi bekerja kan?"

"Aku akan mengambil libur untuk esok hari"

"Tapi wajah mu terlihat lelah, aku bisa menunggu Jaehyun sendiri, percaya padaku. Setelah dia pulang aku akan menanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan juga"

Yunho mengusap pipi Taeyong yang semakin hari semakin menirus. "Aku tidak bisa merepotkan mu terus menerus, sayang. Bagaimanapun aku sebagai ayahnya, bertanggung jawab atas Jaehyun"

"Aku istri mu, _hyung_. Aku tidak sama sekali merasa di repotkan akan hal ini"

Tiba-tiba saja mereka terlonjak kaget karena bantingan pintu yang di sebabkan oleh seseorang. Di depan pintu terlihatlah Jaehyun yang sedang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan datar.

Yunho beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun.

 _Plak!_

Tak segan-segan Yunho melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras kepada anak nya yang sudah terlewat batas.

Taeyong berteriak dan segera berlari menghampiri keduanya, lalu berdiri di tengah antara Jaehyun dan Yunho. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak boleh terlalu kasar dengan Jaehyun"

"Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini, Taeyong. Jadi, jangan hentikan aku untuk mendidik anak kurang ajar ini"

Taeyong menahan tangan Yunho yang hendak mencengkram kerah baju Jaehyun. " _Hyung_ , Jaehyun seperti ini pasti mempunyai alasan. Jadi, biarkan kita bicarakan semua ini dengan baik-baik. Tidak perlu ada kekerasan"

"Tidak perlu sok menjadi pahlawan" Jaehyun berbicara dengan dinginnya, membuat hati Taeyong seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau tak kasat mata. Lalu Jaehyun menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Kau ingin memukul ku? Jika itu membuat mu senang, pukul aku"

Yunho menggeram dan mengeraskan rahangnya melihat tingkah Jaehyun yang justru balik menentangnya. Dengan cepat Yunho mencengkram kerah baju Jaehyun dan memberikan pukulan keras di pipi kiri Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun jatuh tersungkur keatas lantai. Saat Yunho ingin kembali memukul Jaehyun, Taeyong ssegera memeluk Yunho dari arah belakang sambil menangis kencang.

"Tidak _hyung_ , tidak. Sudah cukup, tolong jangan pukul Jaehyun lagi" air mata nya semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

Yunho tidak mendengarkan tangisan Taeyong kali ini, dia kembali mencengkram kerah baju Jaehyun dan saat tangannya ingin kembali melayangkan sebuah tinju di wajah Jaehyun, dengan cepat Taeyong berlari kedepan dan berdiri di depan Jaehyun sehingga pipinya lah yang terkena pukulan Yunho.

Taeyong tersungkur ke lantai sambil meringis memegangi pipinya. Jaehyun dan Yunho membelalakan matanya melihat Taeyong yang terjatuh dan jangan lupakan darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

Yunho membantu Taeyong berdiri sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada istrinya. "Maafkan aku Taeyong, sungguh aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , sudah cukup, jangan pakai kekerasan lagi"

Yunho menghampiri Jaehyun dan menarik tangan anaknya dengan kasar, tetapi kekuatan mereka sama sehingga Jaehyun mampu menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Dibalik tatapan tajam itu, terdapat sebuah luka yang mampu Taeyong lihat.

"Jangan buat _appa_ memakai kekerasan, Jaehyun. Sekarang kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik"

"Tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan lagi"

" _Appa_ hanya ingin tahu, alasan apa yang membuat mu berubah seperti ini?"

"Karena aku mencoba mencari kebahagiaan ku"

Taeyong kembali terisak pelan, dia tahu arti dari ucapan Jaehyun.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak merasa bahagia?"

"Dari aku lahir, aku sudah tidak mempunyai ibu. Sedangkan aku sangat membutuhkan sosok ibu yang mengerti apa yang aku rasakan"

"Lalu selama ini yang _appa_ lakukan kepada mu, tidak membuat mu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia _appa_ " setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Jaehyun. "Tapi sekarang tidak, aku sakit, aku terpuruk, aku kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup ku, dan itu semua karena mu _appa_. Kau telah mengambil kebahagiaan ku" isak Jaehyun. "Jadi biarkan aku seperti ini untuk sementara waktu, agar bisa melupakan semuanya" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Taeyong ingin mengejar Jaehyun dan menahan pria itu. Tapi, sepertinya keadaan Yunho jauh lebih memperihatinkan. Pria itu hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya dan memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Taeyong di sela-sela isakannya. Dengan lembut Taeyong memegang lengan Yunho, dan membawa pria itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan terhadap anak ku, Taeyong? Apa yang membuat anak ku begitu membenci ku?"

"Jaehyun tidak membenci mu, _hyung_. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu sementara"

"Aku tahu tatapan itu, Taeyong. Aku yang membesarkannya dari dia baru melihat dunia, dan selama aku membesarkannya hingga sekarang. Aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan menyakitkan seperti itu, apa yang sudah aku perbuat sehingga anak ku begitu tersiksa?"

Taeyong hanya bisa menenangkan Yunho lewat usapan lembutnya di punggung pria itu.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong sudah beberapa kali mengelilingi sekitar kampus, tapi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaehyun. Apa Jaehyun kembali tidak masuk lagi? Tapi dimana pria itu tinggal selama ini?

Sejak malam itu, Jaehyun seperti menghilang. Dia sudah menanyakan orang-orang yang Taeyong kenal menjadi teman dekat Jaehyun. Tetapi, mereka semua mempunyai jawaban yang sama, mereka pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Jaehyun.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Taeyong duduk di salah satu kursi. "Seandainya dari awal aku tidak bertemu Jaehyun, dan tidak mencintainya, mungkin semua ini tidak akan serumit ini" lirih Taeyong. Tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenal dan mencintai Jaehyun. Hanya saja keadaan ini yang membuat kami sulit untuk bersama. Andai, saat itu aku sudah cukup mengerti untuk tidak berjanji kepada _eomma_ "

Menghela nafas lagi, Taeyong menundukan kepalanya lesu. Menyesali keadaan adalah hal terbodoh yang dia lakukan, jelas-jelas semua jalan yang dia lalui sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus menyesali dan terpuruk, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelesaikannya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Taeyong, membuat Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya. Dan melihat seorang yang menjadi salah satu teman Jaehyun sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tadi menanyakan keberadaan Jaehyun?"

Taeyong membelalakan matanya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Ya, apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku akan memberikan alamatnya, tapi tolong jangan beri tahu Jaehyun bahwa kau tahu dari ku"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman sarat akan kelegaan.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Sekarang Taeyong sedang pergi menemui Jaehyun ke alamat yang di berikan oleh teman Jaehyun. Setelah sampai, dengan cepat Taeyong membayar taksi dan berjalan untuk menemui Jaehyun.

Hari mulai gelap dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, Taeyong lupa membawa payung. Dengan perlahan dia menelusuri jalan itu, tapi tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut melihat keramaian yang ada di depannya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan, menghampiri salah satu orang yang ada di sana.

"Permisi"

Orang itu menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya menatap Taeyong. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun? Tidak ada yang bernama Jaehyun disini?"

"Benarkah? Tapi alamat ini menunjukan nya disini"

"Coba ku lihat" orang itu mengambil kertas yang berada di genggaman Taeyong dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar ini alamat nya, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Jaehyun disini. Ah coba sebutkan namanya yang lain?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, nama yang lain? Batin Taeyong bertanya. "Jung Jaehyun?"

"Tidak-tidak, nama samaran nya"

"Nama samaran? Tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah mempunyai nama samaran"

"Begini, ini adalah area balap liar. Jika, kau mencari seseorang dengan nama asli nya tidak akan ada yang mengenalnya. Jadi, kau harus tahu siapa nama samaran nya"

Taeyong membelalakan matanya, jadi ini area balap liar? Jadi selama ini Jaehyun menghabiskan waktunya disini? Seketika hatinya berdenyut sakit, dia khawatir dengan Jaehyun. Bagaimanapun semua bisa saja terjadi disini.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Taeyong melihat Jaehyun sedang menduduki salah satu motor besar di depan sana. Maka dengan cepat, Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu dan menarik tangannya.

Jaehyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tangannya yang di tarik dengan tiba-tiba. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, dia menemukan Taeyong yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

Membelalakan matanya, dengan cepat Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong untuk menjauhi area balap. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Taeyong tajam.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?"

"Jaehyun, ayo kita pulang"

"Pulang? Aku sudah pulang"

"Tidak, kita pulang ke rumah sekarang" Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan Jaehyun.

"Sekarang inilah rumah ku"

"Bukan Jaehyun, bukan itu yang ku maksud. Ku mohon, pulanglah. Kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin"

Jaehyun terkekeh, sambil menghempaskan tangan Taeyong yang menggenggam tangannya. "Sudah ku katakan bukan? Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Semua sudah jelas, kau lebih memilih ayahku"

"Jaehyun ku mohon jangan egois"

"Siapa yang egois disini, Taeyong? aku atau kau?" suara Jaehyun meninggi, dan itu membuat Taeyong sedikit ketakutan.

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan sedih.

Jaehyun mendengus. "Sekarang aku tanyakan lagi, kau memilihku dan kita akan pergi dari sini atau tetap tinggal di sisi ayah ku?"

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya, sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas nya. "Kau memilih ayah ku kan? Jadi jangan egois Taeyong, biarkan aku pergi. Aku ingin melupakan mu, aku ingin mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Dan biarkan aku hidup untuk mencari kebahagiaan ku sendiri"

Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Jika kau menahanku terus menerus, aku yang semakin tersakiti, Taeyong"

Jaehyun merasakan air yang mulai berjatuhan mengenai kulitnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Jaehyun menarik Taeyong untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi. "Pulanglah, hari mulai gelap. Dan sepertinya akan turun hujan" Jaehyun membukakan pintu kursi penumpang, dan mendorong lembut tubuh Taeyong untuk memasuki taksi itu.

Tetapi Taeyong menolak dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan kesedihannya.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Apa lagi Taeyong?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Taeyong dengan lirih.

Dengan cepat Jaehyun membawa Taeyong kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mulai sekarang Jaehyun harus memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan pria yang berada di dalam pelukannya ini.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Jaehyun mencium kening Taeyong lembut. Setelahnya menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan lembut yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang. "Berbahagialah, Taeyong. Kau pantas mendapatkannya"

Lalu Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang kembali terisak sambil menatap kepergian Jaehyun. Dengan sangat berat, Taeyong memasuki taksi untuk segera pergi dari sini.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Jaehyun mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat berada di depan Taeyong. Setelah pergi meninggalkan Taeyong, air matanya jatuh begitu saja melewati pipinya. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya, saat merasakan tepukan di bahu nya dari seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jay, sudah waktunya giliran mu"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan berjalan kembali ke area balap. Sekarang gilirannya untuk bertanding. Maka dengan siap dia berkonsentrasi untuk memenangkan balapannya kali ini.

Jaehyun memacu motor nya dengan kencang. Pandangannya sedikit terhalang karena hujan yang semakin deras. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang, kembali mengingat masa lalu, disaat dia masih memiliki Taeyong.

" _Taeyong. Hmm… sepertinya… tidak, maksud ku. Aku mencintai mu"_

" _Aku juga mencintai mu, Jaehyun"_

 _._

" _Jaehyun, kau tahu apa yang aku bayangkan di setiap harinya?"_

" _Tidak, apa itu?"_

" _Aku selalu membayangkan, jika kita suatu hari nanti akan menikah dan mengadopsi seorang anak. Dan kita akan menua bersama"_

 _._

" _Taeyong, aku membelikan sebuah cincin untuk mu"_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Ini untuk mengikat hubungan kita. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan memasangkannya di jari telunjuk mu. Tetapi suatu hari nanti aku berjanji, akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus, dan akan memindahkannya ke jari manismu"_

Air mata Jaehyun yang keluar semakin deras, membuat pandangan Jaehyun menjadi semakin kabur. Dan dia tidak melihat sebuah balok besar yang berada di depannya, membuat tubuh Jehyun terpental, dan helm yang dipakainya terlepas, menyebabkan kepala Jaehyun membentur sebuah trotoar. Disisa-sisa kesadarannya Jaehyun mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Taeyong.

" _Jaehyun, Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya"_

" _Kenapa Taeyong?"_

" _Aku sudah berjanji dengan mendiang ibu ku untuk menikah dengan seorang pria"_

Jaehyun tersenyum lemah, "Aku mencintaimu Taeyong" lirih nya. Dan setelah itu pandangan nya menggelap.

 **The End…..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Gak lagi bohong, masih TBC koq tenang ajah. Aku hanya bercanda teman-teman, agar kalian tidak terlalu serius. :D**

 **Berbahagialahh wahai jaeyong shipper. Karena bulan ini jaeyong banyak moment. Semoga bulan kedepannya juga begitu. Semoga tahun ini tahunnya Jaeyong. Hehehehehe**

 **NiniSoo1288**


	7. Chapter 6 END

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Taeyong berjalan setengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Sekitar jam 3 pagi, dia di kabarkan oleh salah satu teman Jaehyun, jika pria itu kecelakaan. Sungguh Taeyong tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Jaehyun.

Karena terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya, Taeyong sampai lupa memberitahu kepada Yunho. Setelah mendapat telpon, Taeyong langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa membangunkan Yunho yang sedang tertidur.

Taeyong menghampiri salah satu teman Jaehyun. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sebelumnya, boleh ku tau kau siapa nya Jay? Ah maksud ku Jaehyun?"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku kekasih nya"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Dokter masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nya"

Taeyong jatuh terduduk sambil menangis, sungguh dia tidak akan memafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Jaehyun tidak selamat. "Maafkan aku. Ku mohon bertahanlah, maka aku akan memilih mu. Ayo kita pergi jauh, dan hidup berdua"

Teman Jaehyun yang di kenal bernama Lucas, menghampiri Taeyong dan membantu Taeyong untuk berdiri. " _Hyung_ tenanglah, aku yakin Jaehyun _hyung_ pasti bisa melewati semuanya"

Tak lama pintu di depan mereka terbuka, menampakan seorang dokter dengan wajah lelah nya.

Taeyong dengan cepat menghampiri nya. "Bagaimana hasil nya dokter?"

Tak lama senyum kecil terbit di bibir dokter tersebut. "Tuan Jaehyun masih bisa kita selamatkan. Dan akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat"

Taeyong dan Lucas sama-sama menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Mungkin untuk beberapa jam kedepan Tuan Jaehyun masih belum sadarkan diri"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, sambil membungkuk "Terima kasih dokter"

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Taeyong meletakan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur Jaehyun. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyun sambil mata nya fokus menatap wajah damai Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Bangunlah, dan ayo memulai semuanya dari awal" setetes air mata nya jatuh.

Dia akan melawan semuanya, tentang janjinya kepada mendiang ibunya. Dia akan memilih cintanya, persetan dengan janji. Nyatanya Taeyong merasa tertekan dengan kehidupan nya sekarang, dia ingin kembali di saat dia dan Jaehyun menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa ada nya Yunho.

Taeyong sudah menghubungi Yunho dan memberitahu keadaan Jaehyun, dan disaat Yunho datang nanti, Taeyong sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada pria itu tentang dirinya dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong akan menerima semua caci makian Yunho untuk dirinya, yang penting Yunho merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Sekalipun Yunho tidak menyetujui hubungan nya dengan Jaehyun, dia bertekad untuk mempertahankan nya. dan Taeyong yakin kalau Jaehyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Pintu ruang rawat Jaehyun terbuka, dan menampakan Yunho dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Taeyong dengan segara melepaskan tautan tangan nya dengan Jaehyun, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Bagaimana keadaan nya?"

"Jaehyun masih belum sadar"

"Anak bodoh ini. Kenapa harus bermain yang membahayakan diri sendiri" Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dan duduk di kursi yang awalnya di tempati oleh Taeyong.

" _Appa_ tau kau anak yang kuat, maka bangunlah untuk _appa_ dan Taeyong" tangan Yunho bergerak mengelus kepala Jaehyun dengan sayang. Sungguh, Jaehyun adalah kebahagiaan nya selama ini. Jika kebahagiaan nya terbaring lemah seperti ini, membuat Yunho juga tak bersemangat menjalani hari-hari nya.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Taeyong lirih.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong yang sudah menundukan kepalanya, sambil meremas masing-masing tangan nya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, dan ku harap _hyung_ mau mengerti itu" ujar Taeyong takut-takut. Sungguh Taeyong masih takut mengungkapkan semuanya, tapi dia berfikir inilah saat nya yang tepat untuk jujur.

"Tentang hubungan mu dan Jaehyun di masa lalu?"

Seketika Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata terbelalak. "Da…da…dari mana _hyung_ tahu?" Tanya nya dengan gugup. Sungguh jantung Taeyong berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Itu tidak penting Taeyong. Tapi kenapa?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur dari awal? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan semua kenyataan ini dari ku?"

" _Hyung_ , a…aku hanya sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada mendiang ibu ku. Dan, Jaehyun hanya ingin kau bahagia"

"Kenapa aku harus tau kenyataan ini dari mulut orang lain"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi hyung, aku tetap akan memperjuangkan cinta ku kepada Jaehyun, walaupun hyung tidak merestui itu. Tolong izinkan aku bersama dengan Jaehyun" Taeyong berlutut di depan Yunho dengan tangan nya yang tertaut rapat, mencoba untuk memohon.

"Bangunlah Taeyong" Yunho membantu Taeyong untuk kembali berdiri, dan terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk memisahkan kalian. Kau adalah kebahagiaan anak ku, begitupun sebaliknya. Kalian adalah dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi untuk sekarang dan kedepannya. Jadi Taeyong, berbahagialah bersama anak ku. Aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua"

Taeyong membelalakan matanya. Semudah itu? Tidak ada kata-kata menyakitkan yang di keluarkan oleh Yunho?

Dengan cepat Taeyong memeluk Yunho dengan erat. "Terima kasih _hyung_ "

"Panggil aku _appa_ sekarang, karena kau akan segera menjadi menantu ku" Yunho tertawa kecil sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Aku akan segara mengurusi perceraian kita, agar kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan"

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi kegembiraan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya yang indah. "Terima kasih _appa_ "

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Taeyong gemas.

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah Yunho mendapat telpon dari Taeyong, tentang Jaehyun yang mengalami kecelakaan, dengan cepat dia bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yang sudah di beritahu oleh Taeyong lewat sambungan telponnya tadi._

 _Yunho sudah sempat berada di rumah sakit, dan melihat Lucas yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Jaehyun. Maka dengan cepat Yunho menghampiri pria itu untuk menanyakan keadaan anak nya._

" _Bagaimana keadaan Jaehyun?"_

 _Lucas mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf, boleh aku tau kau siapa nya Jaehyun hyung?"_

" _Aku ayahnya"_

" _Eoh" dengan cepat Lucas membungkuk hormat. "Soal kedaan Jaehyun hyung sudah lebih membaik, tapi Jaehyun hyung belum sadar dari selesai operasi nya"_

" _Apa di dalam ada Taeyong?"_

" _Di dalam ada kekasih Jaehyun hyung"_

 _Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, maka dengan cepat dia melihat lewat kaca yang ada di daun pintu. Yunho dapat melihat kalau di dalam ada Taeyong dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Tapi kenapa Lucas mengatakan kekasih Jaehyun._

" _Kekasih? Siapa?"_

" _Laki-laki cantik yang ada di dalam mengaku kekasih Jaehyun hyung"_

 _Yunho terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum kepada Lucas. "Terima kasih telah merawat anak ku"_

 _Lucas mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho._

 _Sedangkan Yunho mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang rawat Jaehyun. Dia masih bingung soal perkataan Lucas tadi. Kekasih? Apa Taeyong yang mengaku kalau dia kekasih nya Jaehyun?_

 _Setelah beberapa menit dia habiskan untuk berfikir dan berakhir buntu, maka dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menemui seseorang yang kemungkinan tau semua rahasia yang di sembunyikan oleh anak dan istri nya._

 _Yunho tidak bisa meminta penjelasan kepada Taeyong untuk sekarang, karena Yunho yakin pria cantik itu tidak akan berkata jujur._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dan disinilah Yunho sekarang, pergi ke kampus Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk menemui seorang pria yang Yunho kenal sebagai sahabat baik kedua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Jawabannya adalah Ten_

 _Hanya pria itu lah satu-satu nya tujuan Yunho saat ini, dulu Yunho sempat melihat Taeyong berfoto bersama pria itu._

 _Yunho menghentikan salah satu mahasiswa. "Permisi, boleh aku bertanya? Apa kau mengenal seorang pria pendek, dengan wajahnya yang cantik?"_

 _Mahasiswa tersebut mengerutkan keningnya. "Pria cantik di kampus ini. Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah Taeyong"_

" _Tidak-tidak, orang yang selalu bersama Taeyong?"_

" _Ah, Ten?"_

" _Ya itu, dimana dia sekarang?"_

" _Coba kau cari dia kedalam, terakhir aku melihatnya dia sedang berada di kantin"_

" _Terima Kasih"_

 _Dengan cepat Yunho berjalan untuk mencari keberadaan pria itu. Yunho melihat pria itu sedang berjalan keluar dari kantin. Maka dengan cepat Yunho berjalan menghampiri nya._

 _Ten terkejut melihat seorang pria yang dia kenal ayah dari Jaehyun berdiri tepat di depannya. Maka dengan cepat dia membungkuk._

" _Apa kau orang yang bernama Ten? Teman Taeyong?"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya aku Ten, teman Taeyong. Ada perlu apa paman?"_

" _Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Dimana?"_

" _Di depan kampus ini ada café, lebih baik disana"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendahului Yunho._

 _Ten mulai menerka-nerka ada perlu apa Yunho menemui nya? padahal hari ini Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak ada yang masuk kuliah. Apa dia ingin menanyakan keberadaan dua orang itu? Tidak mungkin jika Yunho tidak tau keberadaan mereka. Lalu untuk apa?_

" _Hmm, maaf paman aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi ada perlu apa mencari ku?"_

" _Ten kau mengenal dekat Taeyong?"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku temannya dari awal masuk kuliah, ada apa?"_

" _Lalu apa kau kenal Jaehyun?"_

 _Ten lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya._

" _Boleh aku tahu, ada hubungan apa antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun?"_

 _Ten membelalakan matanya, apakah dia harus mengatakan semuanya? Demi kebahagian kedua sahabatnya? Tapi jika dia memberi tahu apa Taeyong akan marah pada nya?_

" _Sebelumnya, bisakah paman jangan memberi tahukan ini dari ku?"_

 _Yunho mengangguk mantap._

" _Aku kenal Jaehyun karena dulu dia adalah kekasih Taeyong"_

 _Yunho terdiam dengan bahu yang tiba-tiba melemas. "Kekasih?"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Jaehyun dan Taeyong adalah sepasang kekasih dulu nya. Sebelum Taeyong menikah dengan mu"_

 _Yunho menatap Ten menyelidik. "Kau tau aku suami Taeyong?"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Taeyong dan Jaehyun adalah sahabat ku. Maka aku tau semua rahasia yang tidak orang lain yang tahu"_

" _Apa kau tahu apa alasan mereka berakhir?"_

" _Karena mu"_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yunho. "Karena ku?"_

" _Ya, Taeyong mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaehyun karena ingin menikah dengan mu. Taeyong pernah mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai janji kepada mendiang ibu nya untuk menikah dengan orang yang sudah membantu nya dulu"_

" _Apa saat itu Taeyong sudah tahu kalau aku adalah ayah nya Jaehyun?"_

 _Ten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Taeyong tidak tahu kalau kau ayah nya Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun juga tidak tahu kalau Taeyong adalah calon istri ayah nya"_

" _Lalu apa mereka sekarang masih mempunyai hubungan tanpa aku ketahui?"_

" _Jika paman maksud soal hubungan kekasih, mereka sudah tidak lagi. Mereka hanya mempunyai sebuah hubungan sebagai anak dan ibu. Jaehyun terlihat membenci Taeyong jika di depan Taeyong, tapi nyatanya hanya Jaehyun yang mampu mencintai Taeyong dengan tulus. Paman, aku hanya meminta kebahagiaan untuk kedua sahabat ku. Tolong lepaskan Taeyong dan restui hubungan mereka berdua. Karena aku sangat yakin, kalau mereka masih mempunyai rasa yang sama"_

 _Yunho mengusap air matanya, sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih atas waktu nya Ten. Aku harus segera pergi menemui mereka"_

" _Ya, dan boleh aku tau? Kenapa Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak masuk kuliah hari ini?"_

" _Jaehyun mengalami kecelakaan, dan Taeyong sedang menunggunya"_

 _Ten membelalakan matanya. "Dimana Jaehyun di rawat?"_

" _Di Seoul Hospital"_

 _Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Selesai urusan ku, aku akan menjenguk Jaehyun"_

 _Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Ten, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

 **-oOo-oOo-**

Jaehyun membuka matanya sehabis masa kritis nya. Dan menemukan Taeyong yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang di letakan di pinggir kasur nya.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah cantik itu pelan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah sofa yang berada di ujung ruangan, di sana ada Yunho yang juga sedang tertidur.

Menatap sendu ayah nya, Jaehyun merasa bersalah atas kelakuan nya kepada ayah nya, yang selama ini telah berjasa dalam hidup nya. Jaehyun berjanji untuk hari ini dan kedepannya, dia harus merelakan hatinya. Dia harus menerima Taeyong menjadi ibu nya, dia tidak akan lagi menuntut Taeyong untuk memilihnya.

Biarlah dia menjadi orang yang tidak beruntung, karena tidak bisa memiliki cinta nya, dari pada harus merebut kebahagiaan ayah nya.

"Taeyong" panggil Jaehyun lirih, sambil mengusap kepala Taeyong.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Taeyong dapat melihat Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum ke arah nya. Dengan cepat Taeyong menegakan kepalanya. "Jaehyun, kau sudah sadar?" baru saja Taeyong ingin beranjak pergi untuk memanggil dokter, tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu memanggil dokter"

"Tapi Jaehyun…"

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin aku katakan"

Maka dengan patuh Taeyong kembali duduk.

"Taeyong maafkan aku jika selama ini aku terlalu banyak menyakiti mu. Maafkan aku jika aku selama ini egois, memaksa mu untuk memilih ku. Tapi, kini aku sadar bahwa cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Aku senang, pernah menjadi pria yang sempat mengisi hati mu, menjadi cinta pertama mu, walaupun kisah cinta kita tidak membahagiakan. Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah mengenal mu dan mencintai mu. Hari ini aku putuskan untuk merelakan mu dengan ayah ku. Berbahagia lah Taeyong, karena kau berhak bahagia"

Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipi Jaehyun. Berat sebenarnya mengatakan itu semua, tapi dia bisa apa. Memang ini takdir yang sudah Tuhan tulis untuk kehidupannya.

Taeyong mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya. "Jaehyun, kita akan kembali bersama. Tolong, jangan katakan itu. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan bersama lagi"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud mu?"

" _Appa_ sudah mengetahui semua rahasia yang kalian tutupi. Jadi secepatnya _appa_ akan mengurus perceraian _appa_ dengan Taeyong. agar kalian bisa bersama" Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Sebenarnya dia hanya memejamkan mata, dan tentu dia mendengar semua pembicaraan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. " _Appa_ tau kalau aku dan Taeyong pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Apa itu penting?"

" _Appa_ tidak perlu mengorban kan kebahagiaan _appa_ untuk ku. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa"

" _Appa_ tidak mengorbankan kebahagiaan _appa_. Kebahagian _appa_ hanya dirimu Jaehyun. Jika kau bahagia maka _appa_ juga akan bahagia"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih _appa_ , sudah menjadi orang terbaik dan terhebat dalam hidup ku. Aku menyayangi mu"

" _Appa_ juga menyayangi mu. Maafkan _appa_ jika sempat menjadi orang jahat dalam hubungan kalian"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ini semua adalah salah ku"

Jaehyun menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan satu tangannya. "Tidak ada yang salah disini sayang, tidak ada juga yang jahat. Semuanya sudah Tuhan gariskan untuk kehidupan kita. Ini semua adalah takdir"

Taeyong tersenyum lalu memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. "Aku mencintai mu"

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, sayang"

Yunho berdeham membuat kedua nya menatap Yunho dengan malu. "Sepertinya kehadiran ku disini mengganggu. Kalau begitu _appa_ akan keluar"

"Tidak kah _appa_ mau memeluk ku?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil menaik turunkan alis nya, menggoda.

"Eoh anak ku yang sudah besar ini perlu pelukan" Yunho berjalan ke sisi Jaehyun yang kosong dan memeluk anak nya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku banyak menyakiti mu, _appa_ "

"Kau adalah anak terhebat yang aku punya"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Jaehyun terbuka dan menampakan Ten dengan mata nya yang membulat. "Apa aku merusak suasana?"

Ketiga orang ditempat itu tertawa.

..

..

 **End…..**

 **..**

 **Maaf kalo ngaret banget, karena kesibukan ku. Hehehe**

 **Maaf juga kalo ada beberapa hal ada yang beda dari part sebelumnya, karena aku lupa dan aku orang yang paling males baca ulang apalagi FF buatan sendiri. Kesannya malah jijik :D**

 **Ini udah End ya, palingan kalo aku sempet bakal aku buat epilog nya.**

 **Terima Kasih sudah menemani ku di ff yang gak bagus ini, yang sudah memberikan semangat nya lewat Vote dan Review nya. Terima kasih banyak teman-teman**


End file.
